


Blue Hill

by winwinko (carrotdiamond)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 50s, 60s, 70s, Angst, Boarding School, Bullying, Character Development, Colors, Coming of Age, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Metaphors, Post-World War II, Secrets, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angsty teenagers, at some point lmao, donghyuck is a rebellious teenager, escaping, friends - Freeform, mark is a just a good boy, markhyuck, vintage
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotdiamond/pseuds/winwinko
Summary: Após perder os pais numa explosão de mina terrestre, Mark é enviado a um internato por seu tio, que não queria cuidar de si.Depois de ser rejeitado por diversas famílias adotivas, Donghyuck é finalmente mandado pela última que teve pena dele para o internato Blue Hill, uma instituição que tem por objetivo corrigir jovens rebeldes.the angsty teenagers no one asked for ;Pavailable on https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/blue-hill-13407098 as well





	1. Blue

**Author's Note:**

> ok so first of all it's weird to write in a completely different language and upload it to ao3. Well, here we are.  
> hope you guys like it! if you have any questions just ask, ok?

****

 

 

 **N** aquela noite de ventos revoltosos outonais, o quarto mínimo de Mark teria o prazer de acolher um ser humano pela última vez. Aqueles lençóis cinzentos do tempo o abraçariam uma última vez e sentiriam sua falta.

No dia seguinte, aquela não mais seria sua casa. O adolescente nem sabia se um dia fora de fato. Desde que sua avó perdera sua guarda por decisão judicial, a qual argumentou que ela não tinha mais integridade física para tomar conta de outrem, o jovem não teve um lar. O seu quarto na casa dos seus pais nunca o conferiu nenhum conforto mental, nada naquela casa o fez sentir como se ele pertencesse ali. No entanto, era melhor do que onde estava no presente.

Antes que seus pais falecessem como resultado de um acidente horrível durante um passeio por um prado onde havia minas terrestres remanescentes das Guerras, deixaram um testamento ditado em leito de morte:

“…Nosso filho, Mark, ficará sob a guarda do tio. Nosso filho mais novo será mandado para o convento da cidade.”

Não houve tempo para formalidades na escrita, mas os desejos dos que partiram dessa para melhor eram claros.

Quando aquele documento chegou a suas mãos, Mark ficou chocado ao saber que tinha um irmão. Devia ser ainda muito novo, pois não havia como eles terem se cruzado sem que isso fosse percebido, já que um segredo desse teor não seria guardado por tanto tempo e certamente haveria demasiadas semelhanças entre eles, cria.

Não deu muita importância para o seu destino na época. Estava mais irritado com seus pais por o terem abandonado. Por que foram morrer? Agora ele não poderia morar com sua avó, a quem tanto amava, e nem poderia ficar na residência sobre a qual tinha direito legal, pois era requerido que completasse a maioridade para que tomasse posse. Até lá, viveria com o sujeito que não conhecia bem, mas sabia ser parente de sangue, seu tio. Isto é, uma vez fora o plano.

Agora, o irmão de seu pai havia decidido mandá-lo para um internato, Blue Hill, pois alegou não ter tempo nem “saco” para criar uma criança órfã. Ir para lá era a coisa que Mark menos queria, mas tinha medo de que o tio açougueiro perdesse a paciência e o vendesse como carne.

O pensamento fez o interior de Mark se revirar e ele achou ser melhor dormir. O dia chegaria logo e ele precisaria arrumar suas malas bem cedo para que o tio não ficasse bravo e a viagem fosse o menos turbulenta possível.

Os seus sonhos ausentes não lhe revelaram nada.


	2. Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tour

**M** ark largou as duas malas no chão, produzindo um som surdo no piso do Blue Hill. Seu tio já o havia deixado. Este saíra do carro apenas para tirar a bagagem do porta-malas e fora embora.

Agora o jovem de dezesseis anos estava por conta própria. Ainda não o tinham visto, mas certamente notaram o automóvel se aproximando. Pensando nisso, cogitou a ideia de fugir correndo porta afora e se embrenhar no mato, mas não sabia onde estava e nem para que lado ir. Além disso, não avistou construção alguma ao longo de todo o trajeto desde a última cidade pela qual haviam passado. Era quase como se o prédio enorme ficasse numa ilha suspensa no topo da colina.

O garoto observou o hall escuro e assustador. A cor predominante no local devia ser bege, mas agora era um ocre encardido. Havia pilastras gregas e quadros tortos nas paredes, nos quais figuras humanoides pintadas pareciam olhar para ele. Envesgou os olhos e encarou a flutuante poeira em sua frente, espirrando e recuperando o foco em distância maior e observando as diversas grades naquele local.

Assustado, ele pensou então num plano: reuniria informações sobre as redondezas enquanto estivesse ali e fugiria na melhor oportunidade. Iria direto para a casa de sua avó e pensaria nos próximos passos assim que chegasse lá. Mas ele não poderia ficar naquele lugar, sabia disso. O seu paradeiro seria óbvio demais e assim que o pegassem ele seria mandado não de volta para o seu tio, mas para um orfanato, coisa que ouvira dizer ser muito pior do que o internato onde estava agora.

Certamente eles não seriam generosos o bastante para juntá-lo ao seu irmão, a quem ele não conhecia e há pouco nem sabia da existência. Era certo que ele não devia ter mais de cinco anos ou jamais teria sido aceito no convento, em primeiro lugar.

Suspirando, Mark caminhou na direção de onde pensou ter visto um movimento e pigarreou. Apareceu uma cabeça na janelinha como aquelas de uma cabine de venda de ingressos.

— Quem é, aí? — um homem mal encarado perguntou.

— Ahn… — Mark não sabia nem para onde olhar.

— Ah, é o garoto novo — o desconhecido suavizou a expressão e fez menção de sair daquela salinha, apoiando o antebraço no apoio de madeira e se impulsionando para cima a fim de levantar do banco.

— Muito prazer — disse, um pouco hesitante, fazendo uma careta ao ouvir sua própria voz.

Um rangido estridente produzido pela porta sendo aberta soou e incomodou os ouvidos do jovem de dezesseis anos.

— Sente aí, rapaz — o homem apontou para um banquinho encostado na parede. O estranho era alto, devia ter quase dois metros, seu cabelo era cor de avelã onde a calvície perdoava. Trajava calças verde musgo de um tecido que o garoto não soube reconhecer, uma regata branca encardida e manchada de gordura e por cima dela um casaco fino da cor turquesa.

Ele acendeu um charuto e Mark se pegou pensando se aquele treco não incendiaria seu bigode amarelado enquanto tentava dispersar a fumaça abanando suas mãos na frente do rosto.

— Ei, quem te trouxe? — o desconhecido apontou o charuto na direção do adolescente e o bateu num cinzeiro.

— Olá! Ouvi vozes — uma terceira pessoa surgiu. Esta era uma mulher de cabelos escuros e curtos cuidadosamente ondulados de fora para dentro. Estava vestida em branco, desde sua saia na altura dos joelhos à camisa de botões e mangas curtas. Seus sapatos faziam barulho no piso de madeira conforme ela se aproximava.

Assim que avistou o recém-chegado, a mulher abriu um amplo sorriso e logo o substituiu por uma careta reservada para o homem no hall.

— Eu assumo daqui — passou pelo fumante e dirigiu-se a Mark — Estive te esperando! — sorriu como antes — Onde está o seu titio? — ela apoiou as mãos nos joelhos, ficando na altura dos olhos dele e franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Ahn, ele… Foi — engoliu em seco, a mulher estava muito perto.

— Oh, ele te deixou aqui? Coitadinho! — suspirou — Hum, estava esperando por ele — voltou a ficar ereta e pousou a lateral do rosto numa das mãos de unhas curtas e limpas. Parecia pensativa.

— Aquele açougueiro da cidade? — o homem disse, com um ar de deboche.

— Ora, cale-se! Eu não te suporto — bufou e pegou no braço de Mark, o puxando atrás de si — Vamos ficar em melhores companhias.

O menino a seguiu em silêncio. O único som era o dos saltos dela batendo no piso.

Entraram numa sala com alguns móveis brancos e uma larga mesa com bancos proporcionalmente largos e também brancos.

— Sente-se, sente-se — gesticulou, tomando seu lugar de frente para Mark.

O garoto a observava com olhos arregalados, ainda incerto do que era tudo aquilo. Enfiou ambas as mãos entre suas coxas e analisou o ambiente de canto de olho.

— Meu nome é Jane. Qual é o seu? — apoiou-se na mesa e sorriu aberto.

— Mark Lee.

— Olá, Lee — estendeu a mão — Seja bem-vindo ao internato Mr. Valentine. É o nome oficial. Todos o chamam de Blue Hill — deu de ombros.

— Olá — o adolescente tentou um sorriso — A senhora conhece o meu tio? — arriscou.

— Oh, por favor! — riu — Senhorita! — piscou para ele — O seu tio… Ele podia ser mais rápido — gargalhou, como se contasse um segredo para Mark.

— Ah, me desculpe.

A mulher olhou para o jovem e estendeu ambas as mãos na direção dele sobre a mesa. Sem saber o que aquilo significava, ele pousou as suas também, que foram pegas gentilmente por ela.

— Fico tão feliz que tenha dado certo. Tenho certeza que vai gostar daqui. Eu prometi ao seu tio. Eu disse a ele que você poderia ficar aqui sem custos — abaixou a voz e em seguida soltou uma risadinha — Claro que houve exigências da minha parte… — não terminou.

— Enfermeira, tem alguém aqui querendo te ver! — o homem gritou do hall.

Jane imediatamente revirou os olhos e os fechou.

— Eu preciso ir. Aguarde um pouquinho, tá? Logo vou te mostrar o local — dando duas batidinhas na mão de Mark, levantou-se, ajeitou a saia e saiu andando pelo corredor por onde vieram.

Ela era um pouco louquinha, o jovem pensou. Porém, não era nada mau. Essa devia ser a sua sala ou algo assim. Era uma explicação para os móveis brancos.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha do rapaz enquanto ele observava o cômodo. Aquele lugar estéril era de dar medo. Jane não se importaria caso ele explorasse o lugar por conta própria, não é?

Então, Mark levantou-se e saiu porta afora, rumando na direção contrária daquela por onde a mulher tinha ido e chegou a uma porta verde escura pesada e grossa de ferro. Com um firme empurrão, a porta se moveu e ele passou pela abertura, a fechando as suas costas e seguindo em frente, olhando dentro de cada sala lateral em seu caminho.

Era só um corredor cinza cheio de portas verdes que guardavam diversas salas desabitadas, mas que certamente pertenciam a algum tipo de administração. Não tinha uma cozinha? Estava com um pouco de fome.

Enfim alcançando um portão bem alto de grade, ele parou e encarou o cadeado fechado. O que quer que estivesse ali, eles queriam guardado. Espiou pelos quadrados da grade e avistou um pátio com uma quadra de futebol e vôlei pintada no chão de cimento. Ouviu vozes e se escondeu numa sala, ficando rente à porta verde.

Barulho de ferro contra ferro soou e ele soube que alguém vinha aí. Então, aprofundou-se mais na sala até suas costas baterem acidentalmente num esqueleto suspenso, que o assustou ao ponto de fazê-lo pular e descompassar sua respiração antes estável.

— Ah! — espalmou ambas as mãos sobre a boca.

— Droga! — alguém sussurrou, parando de andar e olhando para dentro da sala onde Mark estava.

Ao virar-se na direção do som, o adolescente foi surpreendido por um garoto da sua altura, moreno, de cabelos escuros e mal-encarado.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — o desconhecido sussurrou, exasperado, passando os olhos pelo adolescente dos pés à cabeça.

Em vez de responder imediatamente, o garoto saiu da sala e colocou-se na frente do rapaz, erguendo as mãos em rendição e se desculpando.

— Eu não… Estava só olhando.

O outro o encarou com um olhar desconfiado e olhou por cima de seu ombro na direção da porta de ferro que Mark tinha aberto.

— Saia da frente! — resmungou, o empurrando para o lado não fosse o reflexo de Mark e continuando seu caminho.

— Lee? Você está aí? — os dois ouviram os ruídos dos sapatos de Jane se aproximando.

— Desgraça! — o menino que Lee julgou ser interno reclamou, socando a parede.

A porta se abriu e revelou a figura de Jane, que pousou ambas as mãos na cintura quando os avistou ali.

— Ah, Donghyuck! De volta para o seu quarto! Já! — mandou, exibindo uma expressão brava.

— Viu o que você fez?! — o moreno o empurrou com as duas mãos, fazendo Mark dar um passo involuntário para trás — Arruinou tudo!! Vou te pegar lá dentro! — o estranho apontou dois dedos para os próprios olhos e os virou na direção do menino.

Jane suspirou e o garoto voltou correndo através da porta de onde ele tinha vindo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	3. Purple

Mark achava que seu colega de quarto era muito estranho. Ele não havia se levantado nem uma vez nas três horas em que o garoto estivera ali, mesmo que houvesse feito muito barulho ao guardar suas coisas nos armários. Aquele menino ocupava toda a cama mínima de solteiro e parecia ser mais velho — muito embora não o fosse —, pois era enorme. O lençol puído cobria todo o seu corpo por muito pouco.

Encarando-no, suspeito, Lee finalmente sentou-se na cama de ferro, fazendo uma careta ao sentir o colchão ceder perigosamente sob o seu peso. Ele realmente teria que achar outro colchão para jogar em cima deste ou suas costas sofreriam muito.

Seus olhos sofreriam igualmente, pois tudo era de um verde musgo cinzento e agoniante a exceção do piso, que aparentemente era algo como terracota. As paredes pareciam derramar-se num líquido cinza até o chão. O ventilador de teto girava tão lentamente que não fazia diferença entre estar ligado ou desligado.

Suspirando, espalmou a mão no colchão e decidiu cobri-lo com a roupa de cama nova que havia trazido. Sua avó bordara com cuidado suas iniciais na ponta das peças. Ela tivera a esperança de que alguma vez Mark fosse para um acampamento se divertir, mas isso jamais aconteceu.

Quando lhe foi dito que ele dividiria um quarto com outro, pensou que faria um amigo. Porém, o rapaz na cama paralela a dele nem parecia estar vivo, que dirá disposto a fazer amizades.

Suspirando novamente, Mark tirou a última camisa da mala e a enfiou na gaveta, fechando o armário e indo até a janela aberta. Havia grades de ferro, mas os parafusos não estavam perfeitamente presos. Ele sorriu de canto e guardou a informação para mais tarde.

Sua felicidade, porém, durou pouco ao inesperadamente se lembrar daquele que o havia ameaçado. Quem era aquele garoto? Qual era o nome dele mesmo? Ele estava de castigo, a julgar pelo sermão de Jane. Portanto, não deveria incomodá-lo tão cedo. Com esta suspeita em mente, decidiu andar pelos corredores antes do horário de dormir.

  
No dia seguinte, Mark se aprontava para as aulas enquanto ponderava se devia acordar seu colega de quarto ou não. O garoto não havia se mexido durante a noite inteira. Talvez estivesse morto. Riu. Ele ainda respirava.

Não sabia nem o seu nome, muito menos quais as suas aulas. Por isso, não o perturbou.

A diretora havia apresentado ao Lee a maior parte do Blue Hill no dia anterior. O local onde estava agora era também onde as aulas aconteciam, a torre principal, que fora construída num formato de E sem o traço do meio. A proximidade das salas de aula e dos dormitórios possibilitava aos alunos que chegassem rapidamente as classes. Não havia desculpa para atrasos, não.

Pelo período de aulas, era uma escola como qualquer outra. Crianças e jovens das redondezas frequentavam ali, mas somente os adolescentes rebeldes no internato moravam. Um garoto como Mark, no entanto, não sabia o que fazer. Não era aluno comum e tampouco jovem-problema. Então, o que fazer? Não encontrara resposta ainda.

Fechando a porta do quarto com cuidado atrás de si, ele respirou fundo e seguiu para as aulas. Certamente, seria diferente da educação que havia recebido no campo e os alunos também não teriam o mesmo temperamento relaxado. Afinal, o alvo da instituição transcendia a educação, era também a correção.

Enquanto caminhava, Mark observou como as salas de aula eram todas de paredes brancas, emolduradas pela estrutura de madeira escura que se estendia por todo o prédio. Era até bonito, diferente dos quartos. Ele chegou a cogitar se aquilo não seria uma punição.

Afrouxou um pouco a gravata azul e colocou todos os seus livros sobre a carteira. Não fazia ideia de que disciplina seria aquela, uma vez que apenas decorara os números das salas e a ordem semanal das aulas. Poderia conferir as matérias depois na folha que recebera.

Inconscientemente, Mark procurou nos rostos dos estudantes por aquele jovem que encontrara no corredor da recepção, mas não o achou. A verdade é que ele não se lembrava muito de como ele era. Ele só poderia torcer que o outro houvesse esquecido tudo sobre a ameaça.

  
Era a última aula do período da tarde: natação. Mark encarou a piscina e lembrou-se de como costumava nadar todo verão. Havia um lago perto de sua casa quando pequeno, então aprendeu a nadar bem cedo. Esperava que essa aula fosse mais como um entretenimento para si do que aprendizado propriamente dito. Seria chato praticar várias vezes todos aqueles nados perfeitamente.

O professor tinha os ombros largos e cintura fina. Um nadador, de fato. O bronzeado de sua pele não teria sido adquirido numa só estação, então presumiu que ele viesse de algum lugar quente. O litoral, talvez.

As instruções foram básicas. Ele não pretendia treiná-los muito. Todos os garotos entraram n'água e se espalharam. Não havia raias, então seria uma bagunça, Mark pensou. Mas o professor tinha um plano, como esperado de seu título. Ele separou a turma em partes iguais e as organizou em grupos, que nadariam um após o outro de modo que não virasse uma confusão. Aquilo era bom.

Como o grupo de Mark seria o antepenúltimo, ele esperou fora d'água com os outros enquanto o primeiro grupo fazia o aquecimento. O professor parecia ser muito respeitado por todos, pois todos seguiam seus comandos sem hesitar.

Cansado de observar os exercícios, Lee tornou sua atenção para o galpão e notou a grande quantidade de ferro que havia ali. Um pouco estranho para um lugar que estaria sempre úmido. O teto alto, muito alto, era sustentado por vigas de ferro e as paredes eram de placas de ferro com algumas partes enferrujadas. Devia fazer muito barulho se ventasse forte. As arquibancadas eram de madeira, outra escolha ruim. A manutenção devia ser frequente ou aquele lugar cairia aos pedaços em somente algumas décadas.

Absorto em sua contemplação sobre a área da piscina, a atenção de Mark foi lentamente trazida de volta quando uma movimentação ligeiramente mais intensa começou perto de si.

Cinco garotos se cutucavam forte e riam, brincando e se empurrando enquanto se protegiam dos ataques com os braços sobre a barriga. Alguém entre eles parecia familiar, mas ele não sabia de onde. De súbito, um deles empurrou o outro para dentro da piscina. Dois saíram correndo, pareciam temer a ira que viria daquele que fora jogado. O autor do empurrão ria descontroladamente. O que permanecera ali pulou na água e manteve submerso o garoto que havia sido afundado. Ele o segurou ali por alguns segundos, saindo da água e fugindo como os outros dois. Aquele que o havia empurrado ainda gargalhava alto.

Mais uns quarenta segundos se passaram e Mark pensou que o menino devia ter mesmo um fôlego excepcional. Mas por que eles estavam brincando livremente? Por que o professor aceitava esse tipo de comportamento durante a aula? A resposta veio rápido.

O recém-chegado se virou e procurou pelo nadador, mas ele não estava ali?

— Onde está o professor? — perguntou para os garotos sentados próximos dele.

— Ah, ele saiu.

Então, era por conta disso que ninguém os havia parado.

Mark tornou a olhar para o garoto afundado, mas ele não estava se mexendo, como antes. Era mesmo muito tempo para alguém ficar embaixo d'água.

Aflito, com a adrenalina subitamente correndo por suas veias e sem pensar, Mark se lançou na piscina. Tudo a partir desse momento se passou como um borrão.

Ele mergulhou na direção do garoto e agarrou seu corpo pela cintura, pegando impulso com os pés no fundo da piscina e vindo à superfície enquanto segurava o jovem.

Mark o apoiou na borda e pediu ajuda dos outros garotos para que o puxassem para fora da água. Ele ainda não se mexia, parecia um pouco azul e provavelmente não estava respirando. Completamente apavorado diante daquele que resgatara, Mark começou a tremer e não soube o que fazer.

Por sorte, o professor veio correndo após ser chamado por alguém com o mínimo de percepção e afastou todos dali, abrindo espaço e dizendo a Mark que fosse buscar a enfermeira enquanto ele tentava fazê-lo respirar de novo.


	4. Grayish green

Mark estava parado na enfermaria enquanto Jane corria até onde a piscina ficava. Ela o havia dito que ficasse lá para impedir no caso de alguém aparecer a fim de ocupar a cama, que seria reservada para o garoto que se afogara. Fora afogado, melhor dizendo. Aquilo era uma brincadeira de mau gosto.

O interno ainda tremia e não era de frio, apesar de estar molhado. Então, sentou-se numa poltrona de plástico e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo enquanto tentava se acalmar.

Se ele não tivesse pulado naquela piscina, o que aconteceria? A resposta rodeava sua mente como vinhas espinhosas, mas ele não pensaria naquilo. O garoto fora resgatado e pronto. Só restava saber... Nada! Não restava nada, ele estava bem.

Aquele grupo de garotos parecia composto de amigos. Então, por quê? Seria mesmo apenas uma diversão completamente errada ou haveria mais por trás daquilo? Era impossível saber. E quem afinal era a face familiar? Não sabia dizer com certeza qual dos meninos era, pois não prestara muita atenção, e também não sabia de onde o reconhecia. Só esperava que não fosse aquele que pulara na água para manter o garoto lá embaixo. Aquele jovem era mesmo deveras inconsequente. Talvez a familiaridade viesse de um colega de sua antiga escola, de um irmão de algum conhecido que agora estudasse ali naquele internato ou alguma coisa assim.

Sim, sim, aquilo era bom. Focar sua mente em outras coisas que não fossem o rapaz sendo atendido. Mark só esperava que o menino tomasse mais cuidado dali em diante. Com suas amizades, com seus arredores e brincadeiras...

Repentinamente, o professor apareceu carregando o rapaz semi consciente enrolado numa toalha. Ele jogou a toalha verde em cima de Mark e arrancou do interno o calção molhado, colocando seu corpo nu na cama e dizendo ao Lee que se mexesse logo e buscasse um lençol seco.

Jane entrou logo atrás, carregando um pesado cilindro e gritando a Mark que saísse da frente. O assustado menino correu para o corredor e passou a fazer o que lhe fora mandado, ainda um pouco desorientado diante de tanta confusão.

A aula foi naturalmente suspensa e todos os garotos se dirigiram ao banheiro dos dormitórios ou ao vestiário, o qual lhes parecesse mais conveniente. Depois disso, os alunos regulares foram dispensados e os que residiam ali espalharam-se entre seus respectivos quartos, a biblioteca e o refeitório, onde se reuniam para jogar jogos de tabuleiro até que o jantar fosse liberado.

Mark, no entanto, foi chamado à sala da diretora depois de se arrumar, apresentável. A julgar pelo esboço de um sorriso em seus lábios, a mulher não estava zangada. Menos mal.

— Lee, pode me contar o que aconteceu hoje? — seu tom era inquisitivo.

— Sobre... É sobre a piscina?

— Sim — se olhasse para cima, poderia ver a careta que ela tentou impedir de irromper em sua face ao ouvir isso.

O que deveria contar? Decidiu não omitir nada. Afinal, ela não teria motivos pra puni-lo.

— Bom, diretora, uns meninos jogaram ele dentro d'água e outro o afundou — disse.

Ela murmurou um assentimento e passou a andar em círculos, seus saltos produzindo batidas ritmadas no assoalho.

— O professor precisou vir assinar uma carta urgentemente. Aquilo jamais teria acontecido — apresentou o motivo do docente não estar lá quando tudo de ruim se passou — Você saberia me dizer quem deveria ser punido?

Mark olhou para as suas mãos postas em sua perna, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

— Receio que não, diretora. Não conheço nenhum deles.

— Faz sentido. Só ficou um dia aqui, não é mesmo?

Julgando que era uma pergunta retórica, o jovem não respondeu. Ficou em silêncio enquanto a observava andar. Ainda que não estivesse em apuros, o nervosismo o preenchia.

— Saberia reconhecê-los dentre os estudantes?

Mark hesitou. A verdade é que não gravara o rosto de ninguém, inclusive o do afogado.

— Perdão, mas eu não estava prestando atenção. Só o que vi foi o garoto se afogando.

— Certo. Tudo bem, Lee, pode ir. Você é um bom garoto. Tente não se misturar com essas bestas.

O adolescente ficou surpreso ao ouvir o veneno pingando de sua voz. Ela não deveria cuidar de todos igualmente? Aparentemente não.

Decepcionado diante da realidade, Mark entendeu que todos aqueles meninos rebeldes eram indesejados e arriscaria dizer que essa conversa fora seu primeiro aviso de que seria possível perder o benefício da bondade dos funcionários caso se tornasse como os demais meninos.

Assentindo, nervoso, ficou em pé e foi embora rapidamente.

Depois do jantar, Mark seguiria para seu quarto, mas a brisa noturna o guiou para outro lugar. Quando deu por si, estava de frente a porta da sala de Jane. Não ouviu nenhum som vindo lá de dentro e não havia luz se infiltrando no corredor por baixo da porta.

Sendo assim, lentamente empurrou a porta de ferro e adentrou a sala, encarando a cortina que fora colocada ao redor da cama para dar alguma privacidade e descanso ao paciente.

Estaria a pessoa dormindo? Antes que pudesse descobrir, duas mãos agarraram seus ombros e ele quase gritou, mas conteve o impulso ao se lembrar que estava numa enfermaria. A pessoa o virou para encarar seu rosto e ele suspirou ao ver que era Jane.

— Nossa, que susto! — colocou uma das mãos sobre o peito e sussurrou.

— É o que merece por se embrenhar sorrateiramente pelos corredores! — ela colocou as mãos na cintura e fingiu uma expressão brava, também sussurrando.

Mark ficou sem palavras. Acreditava mesmo ser repreendido. Era o certo, afinal. Ele estava errado em entrar ali.

— Sorria, bobo! — a enfermeira soltou um risinho e acendeu a luz branca — Chegou em bom momento — ainda sussurrava.

O garoto não entendeu o que ela queria dizer com isso. Era algum aniversário ou festa?

— Quer conhecer seu salvador? — ela falou em alto e bom som, e Mark levou algum tempo para perceber que não era para ele.

Como não obteve resposta, ela abriu uma fração da cortina e espiou lá dentro, sorrindo enquanto seus olhos brilhavam num contraste de afabilidade e acusação. Então, gesticulou para que Mark caminhasse até ela e abriu uma parte da cortina de uma vez.

O recém-chegado foi surpreendido pela visão de um garoto de cabelos pretos como os seus deitado na cama e coberto por um lençol branco. Ele parecia dormir, seus cílios produziam sombra sobre a bochecha avermelhada, os lábios tinham um desenho bonito e a cor de sua pele parecia dourada sob a luz fluorescente. Era um belo rapaz, embora sua alma certamente não o fosse. Era dele a face familiar, apenas agora Mark percebia, mas mesmo que a estivesse encarando, o novato não sabia o que havia no rebelde de conhecido.

— Oi — Mark acenou assim que ele abriu os olhos.

— Este é Mark Lee, o colega que te salvou. Seja legal e tenha cuidado com suas ações — o advertiu, embora o rapaz não estivesse em condição alguma de machucar nem uma mosca. Isto é, era o que pensava. Não tinha como saber com certeza.

O paciente assentiu com um grunhido preguiçoso e afundou mais a cabeça no travesseiro.

— Ele esteve no hospital hoje à tarde para fazer alguns exames. Até o momento, tudo está normal. Mantenha o olho nele, sim? — Jane instruiu, não esperando ouvir uma resposta do novato antes de deixá-los a sós.

— E então? É você o herói?

Mark abriu a boca para responder, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, percebeu o sarcasmo no tom do jovem e o seu sorriso debochado.

— Bom, eu teria mais respeito. Afinal, salvei sua vida — quanta petulância a daquele menino.

O garoto na cama emitiu um riso fraco e nada real.

— Que irônico. Primeiro, você acaba com os meus planos! E num outro momento, está me salvando. É, faz sentido.

Que planos? Como poderia ter acabado com eles?

— Desculpe, não estou entendendo — Mark franziu o cenho, confuso.

O garoto riu fraco mais uma vez, mas havia certa veracidade nesta.

— “Desculpe”? Dizendo para outro moleque? Você não vai sobreviver aqui — cruzou as mãos sobre o colo — Eu te dou dois dias no máximo. Um, de bondade — fechou os olhos, demonstrando qua não temia nada sobre Mark.

— Eu juro que não entendo.

— Como é burro! Ou seria cego?

Farto perante tanto desrespeito, Mark se aproximou numa fração de segundo da cama e espalmou as mãos sobre a cabeceira, não se importando com a dor que o ferro pressionado fortemente contra suas palmas produzia. Ele tinha a face contorcida numa careta nada amistosa, até sombria. Os rostos de ambos estavam a poucos centímetros um do outro, um duo de olhos fixos nos espelhos da alma alheios.

— Qual é o seu problema? — Mark rosnou para o garoto abaixo de si.

— Você deveria se segurar — aquele deitado vociferou, as sobrancelhas franzidas — Se for perder a cabeça tão fácil, as coisas ficarão feias — disse entredentes, os lábios lutando para não cederem espaço para um sorriso provocador.

— Isso é uma ameaça, por acaso? — tombou a cabeça para o lado, expondo o pescoço sem que tivesse a intenção e chegando mais perto do garoto.

— Não da minha parte — engoliu em seco devido ao nervosismo pela proximidade, encarando o pescoço de Mark. Mas não tinha medo, era outra coisa.

— Então, se explique logo... Qual o seu nome?  — Mark voltou para o lugar onde estava em pé observando o menino e cruzou os braços no peitoral.

— Só para ver a sua cara de choque — ergueu-se um pouco na cama — Foi você quem impediu minha escapada para a cozinha. Como se sente ao saber que deixou um garoto com fome, caro herói? — cruzou os braços igualmente e deu um sorriso de canto.

— Eu nunca impedi ninguém de fazer coisa alguma — tinha certeza.

— Devo assumir que tem um irmão gêmeo, então, Mark Lee — seu tom era prepotente, mas foi substituído pelo escárnio ao dizer o nome alheio.

— Não se dirija a mim pelo nome quando nem sei o seu — falou, esquivo.

— Donghyuck. Mas você já sabia disso, Mark — suspirou, reajustando o cruzar de braços e mexendo os pés.

— Você... — estava prestes a xingá-lo quando aquele nome o trouxe uma lembrança.

O garoto que o surpreendera quando esteve zanzando por ali no dia em que chegou era ele, Donghyuck. O garoto que estava fugindo para sabe-se lá onde e foi impedido pela figura de Mark no caminho era o mesmo garoto afogado. Agora fazia sentido que estivesse zangado com ele.

— Ah, agora eu me recordo — Mark baixou todas as suas defesas, pensativo — Achei que fugiria do internato — comentou.

Donghyuck revirou os olhos.

— Eu acabei de dizer que iria à cozinha. Mas isso não importa, já que você me impediu.

— Desculpe, ok? Eu não sabia... — ergueu os braços e deu um passo para trás.

— Pare de dizer isso! — Donghyuck bateu com as duas mãos em cada lado da cama de ferro, fazendo com que um som alto e vibrante reverberasse pelo cômodo — Não vai sobreviver um dia — bufou.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio alguns minutos. Mark porque estava um pouco perdido, e Donghyuck porque ainda não se sentia bem para ir a lugar nenhum. Ao interno mais antigo não importava nada sobre outros que não pudesse usar em seu favor, mas este Mark era esquisito.

— Por que você está aqui, afinal? — perguntou.

— Jane disse...

— Não, não. Quero dizer no internato.

— Eu… — passou muito tempo em silêncio — Circunstâncias.

— Por que não diz? — pela primeira vez, Donghyuck pareceu simplesmente perguntar, sem nenhuma intenção ou motivo.

— Eu teria razões para te dizer?

E como ninguém dissesse nada pelos momentos seguintes, Mark deixou a enfermaria e foi ao seu quarto.

Estava cansado e dormiu como uma rocha.

  
 

O dia posterior se repetiu. As aulas eram diferentes, contudo.

Depois do almoço, no horário livre que os estudantes tinham, Mark decidiu voltar ao seu quarto e cochilar um pouco.

Enquanto caminhava pelo corredor, ouviu algo como uma briga. A arrumadeira daquele andar ralhava com um menino e em seguida trancou-o dentro do quarto, levando a chave consigo e anunciando que ele somente receberia água por um dia. O episódio deixou Mark arrepiado.

Ao chegar ao próprio dormitório que dividia com outro interno, não foi surpresa alguma encontrar o último na mesma posição costumeira. Ele parecia mesmo estar morto.

Teve um sono sem sonhos.

Lentamente, Mark abriu os olhos e ia despertando de sua sesta. Ainda sem levantar da cama, percebeu a figura misteriosa e de braços cruzados encostada na porta fechada. Quem seria?

Quando sua vista conseguiu focalizar a pessoa, o novato ficou surpreso. Donghyuck. Por quê?

Sentando-se, encarou o garoto numa espécie de cabo de guerra de olhares. Ele usava um boné azul, camisa vermelha e bermuda também azul. Seus tênis estavam batidos e imundos de terra. Como devia ter sido dispensado da enfermaria há pouco, era compreensível que trajasse vestimentas casuais e não o uniforme, como usual.

Mark afrouxou a gravata e o encarou intensamente, como ele. Ninguém disse nada, mas, vez ou outra, Donghyuck lançava ao monte de cobertores que era o seu colega de quarto um olhar cauteloso. Parecia ter medo dele.

O garoto resgatado d'água não saiu dali por um bom tempo. Seu olhar analisava Mark, mas não havia ali nenhuma acusação ou ressentimento. Existia alguma espécie de hesitação.

Perdido em sua contemplação, o novato começou a repassar a conversa-briga dos dois na enfermaria e finalmente conseguiu ligar os pontos, achar um sentido nas palavras de Donghyuck. Por que ele estava fugindo para a cozinha? Bem, porque fora deixado sem comida, como Mark vira acontecer há não muito tempo. Parecia ser uma prática comum ali e isto o deixou triste.

Continuaram no jogo de encarar até que Donghyuck se cansasse e saísse dali. O que significou tudo aquilo, afinal?


	5. Amethyst and turquoise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter there's a brief description of blood, stuff like that. you can skip the "*" to "***" part and you'll be ok.

Mark foi acordado de seu sono por uma mistura de ruídos de burburinho e gritaria.

Seus pés descalços o levaram ainda em seus pijamas, cabelo desarrumado e rosto amassado até o corredor. Não se importava caso o vissem assim, já que o sino ainda não havia sido tocado. Todos tinham mais uma hora de sono.

Assim que abriu a porta, estreitou os olhos para bloquear a luminosidade excessiva e fitou dois rapazes xingando um ao outro e desferindo golpes que erravam o alvo na maioria das vezes. Ao redor deles, outros garotos riam, discutiam e faziam sinais de apoio aos seus favoritos. Alguns deles vestiam pijamas. Talvez, Mark não estivesse tão destoado dos garotos, afinal.

A comoção estava perto do quarto do novato. Quanta falta de consideração desses meninos. Se queriam brigar, não poderiam fazer isso lá fora? Seria melhor para todos que queriam dormir ou apenas desfrutar da calmaria matinal.

Exibindo uma carranca e semicerrando os olhos, Mark chamou um garoto próximo e perguntou a ele com sua voz rouca e recheada de sono o que acontecia ali naquele momento.

— O de sempre. Yuta e Johnny brigando.

— Eu sou novo. Não saberia dessas coisas que acontecem.

— Ah, é! — começou a falar, desinteressado e meio esnobe, até que arregalou os olhos para algo além do garoto parado na porta — A-Aqui... — não concluiu.

Dando um passo para trás, ele saiu correndo em direção ao grupo que acompanhava a confusão e disse a todos que se acalmassem. Mark não podia ouvir direito dali, mas pegou algumas palavras. “Acordar”, “Luc”, “insanos” e "loucos". O que aquelas palavras poderiam significar quando unidas?

Barulhos de solas no taco chamaram sua atenção. Algum inspetor vinha conferir o que ocorria, na melhor das hipóteses. A visão de garotos correndo e se dispersando só confirmou a sua suspeita.

Estando farto da bagunça, Mark estava prestes a fechar a porta quando o avistou entre os garotos. Ele era o único parado, se encostava numa parede. Donghyuck. E ele tinha o olhar fixo no seu, como se estivesse curioso.

Suspirando e revirando os olhos — era cedo demais para aquilo tudo —, o Lee deixou toda a movimentação lá fora e voltou a dormir, retornando ao sonho.

  
Estava absurdamente atrasado. O sol já estava alto no céu. Malditos garotos! O haviam despertado antes da hora e ele acabara por dormir demais. O tocar do sino não fora capaz de acordá-lo.

Resmungando, Mark se levantou preguiçosamente e enfiou os pés nos sapatos, cambaleando até o armário e tirando lá de dentro seu uniforme, que colocou rapidamente enquanto suspirava, pesaroso.

Não poderia se atrasar nem mais um minuto. Por isso, saiu assim mesmo do quarto. Sequer havia pisado no banheiro para fazer qualquer coisa e ainda deixara os livros embaixo da cama. Estava uma completa bagunça. Sua mãe ralharia se o visse desse jeito.

O pensamento fez com que um sentimento amargo se instalasse em seu peito e chegasse até sua língua. Subitamente, não sentia mais fome ou se preocupava com seu atraso. O tempo havia parado.

Mas não parara de fato e, por isso, no trajeto até a sala, tentou arrumar os fios rebeldes passando por eles os dedos esguios. Se o pegassem tão desleixado, ele seria duramente repreendido. Onde já se viu? Tal inadequação não seria tolerada.

Torcendo para que não percebessem sua figura se esgueirando pelos corredores, o garoto tornou o rosto para o chão e ali o manteve até que chegasse à sala de aula, onde, aproveitando que o professor estava de costas enquanto escrevia algo no quadro negro, engatinhou até uma carteira vaga e se sentou rapidamente.

Ouviu um riso breve que logo se transformou numa falsa crise de tosse do outro lado da sala e não teve coragem de encarar quem o havia visto rastejar de forma tão patética. Por sorte, a pessoa não o entregou.

*Não pôde prestar atenção durante a lição. Em sua pele, quem poderia? Imagens de sua mãe — ou do que sobrara dela — assombravam sua mente como uma maldição. Ela estava viva, mas sua pele estava dilacerada, literalmente estourada, carne e ossos expostos para quem quisesse ver, sangue encharcando a maca e respingando no chão como a pior das clepsidras. Sua face totalmente desprovida de rubor tinha olhos do mundo dos mortos, os quais focalizavam Mark com toda a força que restara.***

Ela lhe dizia coisas, mas o garoto não ouvia nenhuma palavra. Não podia aceitar aquilo. Seus pais haviam sido descuidados ao andar por aquela região, sim. Não pensavam em seu filho? E no momento em que estiveram em sua frente, tudo foi ainda pior. Mesmo que estivessem ao alcance de suas mãos mortais, não pôde fazer nada. Não era Deus e Ele não respondera suas preces. Nada mais desesperador do que a impotência de um filho diante dos pais em leito de morte.

Mark jamais se perdoaria por não ter ouvido o que eles tinham a dizer. Seriam desculpas por tê-lo tratado tão levianamente? Explicações para tal atitude? Agradecimentos? Xingamentos? Jamais saberia. Arrependimento ainda o faria desfalecer algum dia, tamanho o tormento que lhe era infligido.

— Vejamos. Mark Lee, responda essa pergunta de número dois — o professor bateu três vezes a varinha no quadro e encarou o aluno novo.

Arregalando os olhos, o garoto baixou a cabeça para a sua carteira de madeira, fingindo ler algo no livro imaginário, até que alguém próximo cautelosamente lhe sussurrasse a resposta.

  
À tarde — já devidamente arrumado —, o garoto desceu as escadas no intuito de jantar, mas como se adiantasse, resolveu ir à biblioteca.

Foi bem rápido. Após sua leitura diária, voltava pelo caminho escuro quando esbarrou em algo. Antes que Mark pudesse pensar em alguma coisa, o vaso que estava enfeitando a mesa caiu e se quebrou em mil pedaços. O sangue do jovem congelou.

Logo, uma inspetora surgiu junto de sua aparência longe de amigável. Ela tinha as mãos postas na cintura, uma pose nada promissora.

Não foi surpresa nenhuma para o Lee ter sido repreendido, mas o castigo era uma novidade. Teria de lavar todos os pratos do jantar. Quantos seriam? Mais de cem, provavelmente.

A inconformação começava a borbulhar em seu interior, mas ele decidiu comer e postergar o momento o tanto quanto possível. Não era mesmo verdade que o fariam lavar tudo, era?

A hora chegou, contudo. A louça suja o encarava da pia e ele a olhava com desgosto. Não queria mesmo fazer aquilo.

— Tome. Não queremos que queime suas mãos com a água quente — alguém da cozinha o atirou um par de luvas grossas e brancas.

O interno ainda não acreditava que faria aquilo. A pilha de pratos erguia-se sobre ele, o fazendo se sentir pequeno ao lado dela.

Com um arrepio percorrendo suas costas, ele colocou as luvas e abriu a torneira, sendo atingido por gotículas de água.

Um riso abafado e baixo soando atrás de si o chamou a atenção.

— O que você fez? Tirou uma nota baixa? Tenho certeza de que se desculpou — aquele que tirava sarro de si certamente era Donghyuck. Não o reconhecia pela voz, mas quem falaria aquilo para si sem motivos?

— Não é da sua conta — pelo canto do olho, Mark observou a expressão antes divertida do rapaz se fechar, efeito de sua resposta afiada.

— Você ainda não entendeu, não é? — ele agora falava entredentes — Tudo são favores aqui. Ninguém faz nada de graça e você não quer ser presenteado com um soco.

Intrigado, Mark fechou a torneira e virou-se para ficar face a face com ele.

— Por que eu nunca te entendo? Você é doido?

Ao ouvir isso e fitar o rosto sério de Mark, o interno há mais tempo gargalhou. Ele realmente conseguira deixá-lo incomodado. E nem estava tentando.

Suspirando pesadamente, o novato voltou a cumprir seu castigo.

— Caro Mark, deixe-me colocar assim: você está aqui por um motivo. Eu quero saber porque estou curioso. Então, você deve me dizer.

— Por que eu deveria te contar?

— Porque eu te poupei de uma surra ainda agora.

— De que forma? — indagou, não compreendendo como ele o havia livrado de umas bofetadas.

Donghyuck revirou os olhos.

— Quando me disse “não é da sua conta”. Essa resposta é um pedido para um soco aqui dentro. É isto que estou tentando dizer.

Começando a entender, Mark assentiu enquanto esfregava um prato branco.

— Então, a lei aqui é olho por olho. Ok — concluiu.

— Sim — o garoto se ajoelhou e uniu as mãos na direção do céu, como se agradecesse por uma graça.

Mark o olhou de soslaio e voltou a prestar atenção no que tinha que fazer, não dando a ele nenhum motivo para que se regozijasse com sua reação.

— Bom, então me diga. Por que me contou isso? — Donghyuck já se mostrara agressivo para com ele, mesmo que ele próprio já o tivesse sido também. Então, não fazia sentido que o ajudasse.

— Você salvou a minha vida, afinal.

Abruptamente, Mark parou tudo que fazia e retirou as luvas, as largando na pia e voltando-se para Donghyuck. Ele não o entendia. Mostrara desinteresse para si e desdém por sua atitude heróica. Agora, estava ali, apresentando os fatos em sua frente como se nutrisse por eles alguma afeição ou sentimento de dívida.

— O que foi? Não reconhece agradecimento? — o mais jovem perguntou, fingindo inocência.

— Tenho certeza de que isso não é como se agradece.

— Ah, eu não sabia que estava diante de um rei. Perdão, Vossa Majestade — fez uma reverência — Como a Vossa Majestade deseja que eu agradeça sua enormíssima generosidade? — cada palavra sua era repleta de deboche.

— Pode começar me dizendo o motivo pelo qual estava no meu quarto ontem à tarde — utilizou da oportunidade para perguntar. Se Donghyuck o queria constranger com uma comédia, não deu certo.

— Não é da sua conta — sorriu de canto.

— Muito bem. Façamos o seguinte: — virou as costas para o garoto, colocou as luvas novamente e voltou a lavar a louça — já que eu salvei a sua vida, você está em débito eterno comigo. Por isso, é seu dever responder tudo que eu quiser saber.

— Isso não faz sentido — Donghyuck cruzou os braços.

Mark suspirou e desistiu. Não havia modo de dialogar com aquele garoto.

— Eu estou te ensinando a sobreviver, não percebe? É este o meu pagamento — bufou — Não poderá falar assim com os outros moleques. Tem de ser sagaz! Vamos, você sabe como é. Olho por olho!

Mark assentiu. Então, era isso. Estava cético quanto à dificuldade de se entrosar com os outros meninos, mas acataria as sugestões de Donghyuck.

— Tudo bem — aos poucos, a montanha de pratos ia diminuindo, mas os talheres permaneciam intocados numa tina — Você me diz algo que quero saber e em troca eu faço o mesmo. De acordo?

— Você pegou o jeito.

Mark não pôde evitar o sorriso que irrompeu em sua face. Mas não haveria problema, uma vez que Donghyuck não podia vê-lo para caçoar de si.

— Por que fica me olhando tão fixamente quando me vê? — começou com algo leve.

As bochechas de Donghyuck coraram, mas ele instantaneamente recobrou o controle e voltou ao normal.

— Essa sua cara feia me diverte — riu superficialmente.

Mark fez uma careta e tombou a cabeça para o lado.

— Encontre uma desculpa melhor — ele sabia que era bonito mesmo que o mundo o tentasse convencer do contrário. Ele queria que Donghyuck fosse honesto consigo.

— Como aquelas que você dá a todo tempo? — riu.

O novato suspirou e colocou um prato para secar.

— Estava pensando em como agradecê-lo. Só isso — confessou.

— Demorou muito para chegar nessa conclusão de me dar dicas, suponho — ele realmente o encarara intensamente e com maior frequência do que seria aceitável.

— Qual é o preço de uma vida? Da minha? Não muito alto, acredito. E aqui tudo custa demais. Precisava de algo que cobrisse o valor e não o ultrapassasse.

— Bom — Mark assentiu. Não podia julgar a qualidade da vida alheia, fosse para o bem ou fosse para o mal.

— Minha vez. Por que veio pra cá? Para o internato — adicionou. Não cometeria o mesmo erro da última vez que perguntara algo que envolvesse localização a ele.

— Para lavar louça, é o que parece — suspirou.

— Eu só não vou me irritar porque gostei da resposta. Está aprendendo.

— Não seria trapacear?

— Todos são rebeldes e trapaceiros aqui, Mark — havia um riso sem humor em sua voz.

Donghyuck se virou para ir embora, mas Mark ainda tinha uma pergunta.

— Por que todos os garotos parecem ter medo do meu colega de quarto?

O garoto parou e olhou para trás. Demorou um pouco para responder, parecia ponderar se contaria.

— Eles não o temem. Aquilo do que têm medo são os diversos espíritos que habitam seu quarto.

Um prato se espatifou na pia. Escorregara da mão subitamente fraca do lavador. Epíritos?

Quando elevou o rosto para olhar Donghyuck, o menino já o havia deixado.

Arrepiou-se dos pés a cabeça e pensou num lugar alternativo para passar a noite, mas cada parede do Blue Hill o assustaria mais do que a própria tumba dos espíritos. Se a tinta cinza, cortinas vermelhas e candelabros velhos dos corredores enviavam calafrios por seu corpo à luz do dia, a visão noturna o faria ter um infarto.

— Brrr — Mark sacudiu os ombros para dispersar aquele pensamento.

Pensou em Donghyuck então. Ele era, de fato, intrigante. Suas ações eram estranhas e falas, esquisitas. Seu jeito de fazer as coisas não era convencional. De todas as maneiras que poderia ter ajudado Mark, escolheu a menos comum: dar-lhe dicas de maneira quase criptografada. Único.

Era difícil entendê-lo plenamente, dava respostas esquivas e se expressava de maneira enigmática e humorada, de certa forma. Era como se quisesse ser desvendado... Mas Mark não cairia em seus truques. De forma alguma.

Noite adentro, os trabalhadores do Mr. Valentine iam ficando mais escassos. Logo, Mark estava sozinho na cozinha exceto por aquela que estava no comando por ali. Ela o observava trabalhar enquanto comia uvas. O barulho de mastigação e das cascas batendo no fundo da pia já o estavam irritando, mas ele não poderia fazer nada quanto a isso. Não poderia simplesmente pedir que ela parasse.

Quando o último prato ficou limpo, Mark já estava com as pernas trêmulas, os braços doloridos e as mãos inchadas e transpirando. Seus olhos se fechavam contra sua vontade e sua cabeça doía. Ele esperava não ter que lavar nem mais uma louça em sua vida. Aquele trabalho deveria ser valorizado.

  
Chegando à porta de seu quarto, Mark observou ao seu redor como a travessia da luminosidade do luar pelas janelas criava sombras diversas no piso de madeira. A luz parecia ser composta de milhões de grãos de magia minúsculos.

Certamente, sua mente estava sendo influenciada pelo sono. Assim, o menino se apressou em abrir a porta e entrar no quarto.

O seu colega de quarto estava de pé. De costas para si, a silhueta de sombras sendo destacada pela luz dos postes que vinha de fora.

Prendendo a respiração, o recém-chegado deu passos para trás na ponta dos pés. Não sabia por qual motivo estava fugindo, mas o inesperado acontecimento o assustou.

Antes que pudesse abrir a porta de novo, porém, o garoto maior se virou e o fitou. Ele não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas ao outro era possível enxergar a face medrosa de Mark, que estava exposta.

— Eu te conheço? — o gigante perguntou. Devia ter quase dois metros.

— E... Não sei — hesitou.

Não sabia dizer se o garoto tinha conhecimento de si. Ele deveria ter percebido a presença de mais um morador. Contudo, Mark não tinha certeza.

— Eu sou o Lucas — comentou, andando até o garoto e estendendo a mão acima de sua cabeça, finalmente alcançando o interruptor e acendendo a luz — É um prazer.

— Eu... Mark Lee — engoliu em seco.

Agora que podia ver, admirava como o garoto era forte e alto. Ele era todo enorme. Seus cabelos estavam fora do lugar, indicando ter acordado há pouco, provavelmente.

— Eu achei que nunca saberia quem é você — o rapaz tinha um belo sorriso. Parecia funcionalmente desperto, apesar de ainda ser madrugada.

— Bom, eu preciso dizer o mesmo — Mark coçou a cabeça, constrangido. Ainda não sabia como se portar. Não planejara ou antecipara conhecer seu colega.

Lucas arrumava a cama. Parecia até que seguia uma rotina própria da manhã.

— Estou te atrapalhando? — Mark perguntou, já que não conhecia a rotina alheia.

— Não seja bobo. O quarto é seu — ele era bem amigável aparentemente.

— Você esteve aqui antes.

— Não vou te incomodar. Só preciso me arrumar e então darei o fora daqui — falou, andando até o espelho e checando o colarinho.

— Por que está acordado a esta hora? — a pergunta saiu antes que Mark pudesse pensar sobre ela. O estado sonolento em que se encontrava o maltratava — Só estou curioso.

— Bom, eu não sou daqui.

Aquilo gelou o sangue de Mark. Seria ele o espírito?


	6. Orange

— O que disse? — Mark perguntou, tremendo.

— Eu não sou daqui — Lucas se virou para ele, inconscientemente falando devagar a fim de que o outro pudesse compreender. Isto o revelava perspicaz e cuidadoso.

Pois bem, era isso mesmo que ele havia ouvido. Mark respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Ele precisava saber.

— De onde é?

— Do Oriente — deu de ombros, como se fosse óbvio. Não achou necessário especificar a origem.

— Então, você não é de nenhum outro plano astral ou coisa assim?

Lucas gargalhou.

— Eu sei que sou bonito, mas não sou nada sobrenatural — sorriu.

— Que alívio! — o recém-chegado respirou livremente e colocou uma mão sobre o peito.

— É, eu realmente pareço um deus grego — o mais alto ainda se encarava no espelho.

Em alguma outra situação, Mark o julgaria egocêntrico, mas algo nele lhe dizia que o garoto era muito diferente disso.

— Fui dito que havia espíritos aqui. Eu achei que…

— Que fosse eu? — a voz do garoto diminuiu várias oitavas e tornou-se rouca.

Mark engoliu em seco. E se ele fosse realmente o espírito?! Porém, seu colega de quarto passou a rir.

— Você acreditou nisso? Que piada! — Lucas gargalhou — Só se for espirituoso. É isto!

De uma vez por todas, o menino assustado relaxou e aceitou Lucas como seu colega de quarto. Não era um espírito, afinal.

— Quem te falou isso? — arrumou as mechas castanhas de um lado para o outro, mostrando ao espelho diversas caretas.

— Um dos garotos.

— Eles só queriam te assustar — tirou uma latinha de brilhantina do bolso e colocou uma pequena quantidade na mão.

— É… Creio que sim — Mark se sentou na sua cama.

— Nunca vi espíritos nesse quarto. Na torre alta, porém… — comentou, demonstrando pouco interesse — Quando fiquei preso lá…

— Para, Lucas — Mark pediu, tendo sido aterrorizado o suficiente por uma noite.

O garoto soltou vários risinhos travessos e calçou os sapatos, murmurando algo sobre a "torre alta". A esta altura, Mark já havia vestido seu pijama e estava sob as cobertas.

— Com sua licença, vou começar meus afazeres. Estou faminto, nossa! Mark, fique à vontade — o gigante fez uma reverência humorada e saiu porta afora.

Mark não teve tempo de pensar nas loucuras do rapaz, pois o reino dos sonhos já havia requisitado sua presença e o presenteara com um encarar enigmático que parecia chegar até sua alma.

  
 

Na manhã seguinte, durante a primeira aula de Mark, um aviso soou no alto-falante, assustando a todos os alunos concentrados na explicação. Não era comum que o alto-falante fosse usado no meio da aula, a julgar pelo sobressalto dos alunos.

“Mark Lee, dirija-se à sala da diretoria”

Subitamente retirado de seu estado sonolento, o interno chamado engoliu em seco sob o olhar inquisitivo dos colegas e pediu licença ao professor, que a concedeu sem problemas.

Hesitante, Mark seguiu pelos corredores até virar uma esquina e chegar à porta vermelha e arranhada do gabinete da diretora. Bateu duas vezes com os nós dos dedos e aguardou. Logo, ouviu um "entre" soar lá de dentro.

Girando a maçaneta lentamente para prolongar o momento o máximo possível, já que não queria entrar lá, o aluno novo teve enfim de aceitar sua realidade e adentrar o cômodo, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Tornou o olhar para as mãos e começou a entrelaçar os dedos, nervoso, enquanto sentia os olhos pesados sobre si. Aquele vaso que quebrara era tão importante assim para que ele fosse chamado ali? Talvez sim. Como poderia saber? Quebrara-o antes de vê-lo.

— Olá, Mark Lee. Por que não se senta? — a diretora gesticulou, indicando a poltrona.

Quase que imediatamente, o jovem correu para se sentar e ficou encarando a mesa, não ousando levantar os olhos para a face hostil da diretora desde o momento que entrara.

— Deve saber por que está aqui — ela batia as unhas vermelhas na mesa a intervalos regulares.

— Eu já cumpri o castigo pelo vaso — achou melhor se adiantar, o nervosismo inundando suas veias.

— Não, não — desdenhou da sua suspeita, que se provou errônea com a próxima frase — Faltou à aula.

Ela devia se referir àquela para a qual Mark se atrasara, efeito de ter sido acordado cedo pelos garotos brigando e em seguida dormido mesmo ao bater do barulhento sino que deveria tê-lo acordado na hora certa. Mas ainda era só um chute e, se realmente fosse verdade, Mark não se entregaria tão fácil.

— Mas era onde eu estava ainda agora: tendo aulas, diretora.

— Ah, não se preocupe com essa aula. Faltar às aulas não é um problema para você, aparentemente. Mas deveria, devo dizer — ela levantou o dedo indicador e o apontou para Mark, que não viu, pois tinha os olhos voltados para baixo, para os sapatos. Ainda assim, assentiu diante do sério conselho, embora se sentisse confuso diante daquilo — Deixe-me ser mais clara. Ontem, você não respondeu a chamada do professor… — ela conferiu uma pasta — De física, não é?

O novato assentiu, finalmente entendendo. Então era mesmo aquela aula. Ele esteve atrasado, é verdade, mas compareceu, de toda forma.

— Entenda que a presença perfeita é primordial. Este é seu primeiro aviso. Está dispensado.

Assentindo rapidamente, Mark andou de costas até a porta e saiu praticamente correndo.

— Ah, Lee.

Antes que pudesse ir, porém, foi chamado de volta.

— Sim, diretora?

— Seu acesso às dependências comuns a alunos regulares agora está restrito. Você frequentará o mesmo lugar permitido aos alunos que moram no internato.

— Sim, diretora — assentiu, prosseguindo para fechar a porta.

— Não vai questionar o porquê? Acredito que seja de seu interesse saber.

Ele realmente precisava saber. Se não era punição por ter faltado à aula, então o quê?

— Então, por quê? — Mark perguntou.

— Vá perguntar a Jane — um sorriso fraco e de canto surgiu em sua face — Está dispensado.

De que adiantou perguntar a ela, então? Não queria falar e mandara outra pessoa?

— Com licença.

Mark fechou a porta e suspirou. Estava seriamente ferrado. Era agora também uma das “bestas”.

Cabisbaixo, sem clima nenhum para voltar à aula e não se importando com a frequência — afinal, já havia sido advertido —, o novato seguiu para a cozinha. Um pequeno lanche não incomodaria ninguém e encheria sua barriga.

Silenciosamente, aproveitou da sua última vez andando livremente pela área agora restrita e passou pelas pias, armários, bancadas e fogões até chegar às portas de madeira da despensa. Estavam trancadas, naturalmente. Assim, pediu que uma funcionária abrisse. Ela, sem sombra de suspeita, abriu. Não era incomum que os alunos regulares viessem buscar lanches entre as aulas. Como deixavam suas casas muito cedo, era preciso comer novamente lá para se nutrir como esperado.

Mark não fazia parte deste grupo, mas tinha fome. Andou por entre as estantes de madeira e logo avistou uma latinha de batata chips. Tomou-a em suas mãos e fechou a porta da despensa atrás de si.

— Obrigado — assentiu suavemente para a funcionária, mostrando a lata de batatas, e partiu.

Não voltara à aula da qual havia saído nem após pegar suas batatinhas. O que poderia fazer? Não prestaria atenção nenhuma, mesmo. Sua mente estava mais ocupada com perguntas do que com registrar o conhecimento. Depois se preocuparia em passar na sala para buscar seu material. Era possível que fosse repreendido novamente por faltar, mas já não o poderiam rebaixar mais, poderiam? Ademais, o professor não tinha como saber que ele havia terminado seus assuntos no gabinete da diretora. Ela, por outro lado, poderia passar pela sala e notar sua ausência, mas era pouco provável.

Enquanto comia as batatinhas, rumou para o corredor que daria na sala de Jane. Precisava saber por que havia perdido seus benefícios. Porém, quando estava perto da enfermaria, algo inesperado o chamou a atenção.

Era  _aquele_  garoto. Ele estava brincando e rindo com seus quatro amigos, que Mark reconheceu da piscina. Como ele ainda falava com eles? Quase o haviam matado.

Parou ali e ficou observando. Não porque essa era a sua vontade, mas porque não queria passar por eles. Julgava meio tola a atitude de hesitar assim, mas tinha medo deles. Menos de Donghyuck. É verdade que o considerava esquisito, excêntrico, mas não uma ameaça, não. A imagem que ficara gravada na mente de Mark era a dele numa cama, impotente. Ou, ao menos, assim parecendo.

Enfiando a mão na lata de batatas, pegou um punhado e enfiou tudo na boca, produzindo estalos ao mastigar, coisa que despertou a atenção dos garotos. Deveria ter previsto isso se não queria ter sido notado.

Eles diminuíram o volume das vozes e enviaram olhares para Mark, que não demonstrou nenhum interesse nos garotos. Sentou-se no chão como quem não queria nada e continuou comendo, como se assistisse atores trabalhando num filme.

— Esse, aí… É aquele novato? — um dos meninos perguntou.

— Parece — Donghyuck respondeu de imediato, enviando um olhar de soslaio para o “novato”, não lhe dando muita importância.

“Parece”? Como “parece”? Ele o conhecia! Mark estava intrigado. Donghyuck não queria que seus amigos soubessem que ele o conhecia? Não queria se associar a Mark, então? Ele não era baderneiro o suficiente? Rebelde o suficiente? Besta o suficiente? Donghyuck ainda veria.

— Não foi ele que te tirou d'água aquele dia? — o maior deles dirigiu a pergunta ao garoto de cabelos pretos na sua frente, mas seus olhos estavam em Mark, inesperadamente.

— Não sei. Eu estava desmaiado, lembra? — ele realmente não queria que soubessem que conhecia Mark.

— O que ele faz aqui no corredor a esta hora? Está matando aula?! Ele não mora aqui, como nós? Hein?

— Talvez ele tenha ido roubar da cozinha — o mais magro deles disse, olhando fixamente para a lata de batatas de Mark.

— Não. Não acho que ele seria capaz de fazer isso — Donghyuck disse, franzindo o cenho.

— Por quê? — o que nada havia falado até agora perguntou.

— Ele está aqui há cinco dias. Eu demorei meses e meses pra aprender a arte de assaltar a despensa, sabia? Deveria saber!

— Talvez ele seja mais esperto do que você, afinal.

— Mais esperto do que eu?! Eu!

Todos os garotos riram. Parecia ser impossível haver alguém mais esperto do que Donghyuck naquele local. Interessante, Mark pensou. Muito interessante. Poderia usar de suas habilidades, quem sabe.

— O que será que ele fez para ter sido admitido aqui? Não se parece em nada conosco, não acham? — o mais alto cochichou, mas Mark ainda podia ouvi-lo.

— Ouvi dizer que ele foi pego no quarto de uma mulher casada! — Donghyuck falou alto, fazendo toda questão que Mark ouvisse. E então gargalhou, sendo acompanhando pelos outros meninos.

Dois garotos uivaram e outro fez gestos obscenos direcionados para o novato, que se flagrara ficando mais e mais perturbado. Então, havia boatos sobre si. E terríveis! Realmente horrorosos. Imorais! Quem quer que os tivesse inventado teria de ter uma palavrinha consigo. Talvez punhos comunicassem melhor, no fim.

Agarrou a lata de batata chips com mais força e comeu mais rápido, enviando olhares mortais para os meninos. Por que tantas perguntas sobre si? Não era nenhum tipo de atração na cidade nem oráculo.

Tornando o olhar para o jovem sentado, Donghyuck o observou por um momento breve e parou de rir, caminhando até ele, puxando a gravata e enfim fazendo com que o rosto deles ficasse bem perto. Ele podia penetrar nos confins dos olhos de Mark, que estavam arregalados, sobrancelhas curvadas e erguidas alto. Ele fora surpreendido. Não cogitou que Donghyuck fizesse isso, pensou que ele pegaria suas batatinhas, não sua gravata.

— Você não vai reagir, hein? — perguntou entredentes, falando baixo para que os meninos não ouvissem — Estão falando mal de você. Vai aceitar isso? Reaja! — queria ver do que Mark era capaz. Algo no rosto dele expressava raiva e desconforto.

— Saia daqui, Donghyuck! — Mark rosnou igualmente e bateu na mão do garoto, a afastando de sua face e fazendo com que ele soltasse sua gravata, que já apertava seu colarinho ao redor de seu pescoço dolorosamente.

— Pivetinho inconsequente! — Donghyuck soltou o acessório abruptamente, dentes trincados.

Deixando acidentalmente o olhar cair para o colo de Mark, o interno mais antigo viu a lata de batatas e prontamente a arrancou das mãos alheias, que tentaram a todo custo recuperá-la, mas Donghyuck foi mais ágil.

Ele enfiava vários frutos do seu roubo na boca enquanto voltava para onde seus amigos ainda estavam, lhe mostrando olhares confusos. Mas assim que perceberam a latinha de batatas nas mãos de Donghyuck, dois riram, sentindo-se vitoriosos pela conquista do rebelde e ao mesmo tempo fazendo questão de tirar sarro de Mark, que agora seguia a pesados passos em direção ao grupo, a fim de tomar de volta as batatinhas.

Ouvindo o barulho de solas de sapato contra o piso atrás de si, Donghyuck entrega a lata a um de seus amigos, que a repassam até que Mark fique igual um bobo alternando entre alvos. Eles se divertiam, rindo. As sobrancelhas do novato estavam franzidas de tal forma que ele poderia se passar por um gangster.

Quando alguém deixa a latinha cair, Donghyuck rapidamente a pega e desacelera seus movimentos de propósito, possibilitando a Mark pegá-la avidamente.

— Ah, então é assim — fala.

Mark o encara raivosamente.

— Você tem fibra, Mark Lee — o sarcasmo em sua voz e expressão era evidente.

Os outros gargalham, embora já estivessem cansados de brincar.

O novato avalia a situação e conclui que brigarem cinco contra um é inviável. Ele utiliza de todo autocontrole de seu corpo para não dar um soco na cara de todos até que seus narizes afundem em seus crânios.

Seus punhos tremiam, tamanha agitação. Seus dentes estavam tão apertados que rangiam e doíam. Dívida consigo? Ah, não, o que Donghyuck tinha era pura loucura. Ele era incoerente, mentiroso e caçoador.

— Por que não me mostra do que é capaz? Ainda não terminamos de nos divertir com você — o projeto de diabo sorri gelado, ardiloso — Amanhã, na quadra, após as aulas — ao dizer isso, Donghyuck pisca para Mark.

Por dois segundos, a expressão de Donghyuck se suavizou quase completamente e um sorriso gentil brotou em seus lábios. Parecia outra pessoa.

Quando eles dão as costas e vão embora, o deixando ali, o novato volta ao seu plano inicial e segue para a sala de Jane. Ele bate duas vezes à porta e espera, se recompondo dos eventos anteriores.

— Oh! — ela parece surpresa em vê-lo, os cachos se movendo lentamente conforme ela se mexia.

— Senhorita, a diretora-

— Jane, por favor — ela o interrompe.

Mark assente.

— Jane, a diretora disse que eu viesse perguntar-lhe algo.

Ela faz uma careta confusa, mas logo a dispersa.

— Venha comigo — sinaliza que Mark a siga para fora da enfermaria, pois havia pacientes, rumo a sua outra sala, a estéril, a que continha uma mesa branca de piquenique.

Sentam-se confortavelmente e se encaram.

— Bem, o que é? — ela pergunta, apreensiva.

— Faltei à aula ontem e hoje a diretora disse que eu terei os mesmos direitos que os internos…

— Isso é inesperado.

— Ela disse que eu viesse vê-la para saber o porquê. Pensando bem, Jane, agora me ocorre. Por que eu tinha os mesmos direitos de alunos regulares? Eu moro aqui também. Faria mais sentido que eu tivesse os mesmos direitos dos internos, não faz sentido? — agora pensava.

— Bem, Mark… — ela suspirou — Penso que devo contar-lhe.

Fixam-se os olhares, Mark assente, Jane pisca.

— Eu… Seu tio e eu nos conhecemos. Fizemos um trato. Deve saber que ele vem me cortejando já há um tempo e não é como se eu tivesse muitos pretendentes. Os garotos do Mr. Valentine não contam — esboça um sorriso — Ele ainda não tomou nenhuma atitude, mas me garantiu que o faria em troca desse favor, que é te admitir aqui, para que more, para que estude, para que tenha uma vida normal com outros adolescentes. O trato foi necessário porque meu pai quer que eu me case com um viúvo velho e eu não vou fazer isso. Mark, eu preciso que o seu tio case comigo. Por favor, entenda, Mark. Eu estou aqui há muitos anos, sozinha. Não seria maravilhoso eu ser sua tia? Enfim, consegui a vaga para você. A direção concordou em te matricular como caso especial: você mora aqui, mas não é interno, é considerado aluno regular.

— Entendo.

— O que eu não consigo compreender é ela ter tomado esta atitude por uma simples falta. A primeira. Não é normal — seus olhos comunicavam piedade — A não ser…

— O quê? — o novato arregala os olhos.

— Deixe-me. Oh, Mark, minhas suspeitas… Espero estar errada.

Atendendo o pedido de Jane, ele sai da sala e volta para o quarto. Então, seu tio havia conseguido uma vaga para si em troca de um noivado, basicamente. O que não era necessariamente mau, já que Jane era agradável na maior parte do tempo. Mas sua pergunta continuava sem resposta. Por que perdera o status de aluno regular? Por ser um aluno de favor? Pelo menos, agora tinha mais esclarecimentos.

  
 

No outro dia, Mark sai do banheiro após se arrumar e choca-se contra aquele de quem queria fugir: Donghyuck. Ele revira os olhos e finge que não o vê, continuando a andar. Porém, o outro não está de acordo com esses planos.

— Ora, veja! Poupou minha procura.

— Que merda você quer? — Mark rosna.

— Calma, homem! Eu só quero conversar — sorri — Não se pode mais dar uma informação a um amigo?

Mark vira-se e sai andando, mas Donghyuck o segue e puxa seu braço, irritação começando a se mostrar em sua face.

— Acredite em mim, sim? Você sobreviveu graças a mim.

— Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira? — Mark pensa que é mesmo muito irônico que o outro diga isso quando foi ele o herói.

— Muito bem. Como queira — Donghyuck encosta-se na parede e sussurra — Eu queria ter essa conversa num local mais adequado, mas vejo que não vai cooperar. Parece que não tem mais ninguém aqui, mas não podemos nos descuidar, não é? — sorri de canto.

O novato o encara com desconfiança. Deveria sair correndo.

— Está na hora de você retribuir o que aconteceu ontem. É, ou quase.

— Tem razão. Pela primeira vez, concordamos. Devo lhe surrar agora ou esperar que se reúna aos seus amigos? — Mark desdenha.

— Eu planejei tudo para este momento. Você finalmente será livre — ignorando a pergunta anterior, o garoto de cabelos pretos prossegue.

— O que quer dizer? — se viu na obrigação de perguntar ou jamais compreenderia. Mesmo que estivesse com raiva de Donghyuck, suas frases enigmáticas o manipulavam.

— Veja bem. Não sirvo para ficar cuidado de você. É muito cansativo. Ontem foi uma cortesia, deve me agradecer — empina o nariz — Eu te poupei deles terem feito pior contigo. Acha que teria saído ileso daquele corredor caso eu não estivesse lá? O adolescente novato, limpo e bonitinho, roupas arrumadas e desfilando pelo internato com sua lata de batatas. Você era o alvo perfeito. Teria de ser “batizado”, sabe como é. Eu tive de fazer algo ou eles teriam feito. Nada imaculado sobrevive aqui, Mark, lembre-se disso. Ou você se mancha ou é manchado. E lembre-se que nada é de graça.

— O que eles teriam feito comigo? — sussurra, olhos arregalados e assustados.

Agora tudo fazia sentido. De um jeito estranho, Donghyuck o estava ajudando. Isto é, por enquanto.

— Esse não é o ponto. Digo-lhe depois. Ouça bem: hoje, esteja na quadra após as aulas. Vou te desafiar para uma partida de basquete. Você deve vencer e eu te respeitarei, viraremos até amigos. Assim, eles não terão motivo para mexer contigo. Se eles mexerem com você, estarão mexendo comigo. É simples assim.

— Entendi.

— Eu sou mesmo um anjo da guarda — ri.

— Mas eu não sei jogar basquete muito bem. Pode ser vôlei? Ou futebol?

— Mark, será basquete. É no que sou melhor e eles não podem suspeitar de nada. Não seria estranho que eu o desafiasse num esporte onde não sou o melhor? Pense com mais clareza.

— É verdade — reconhece a razão — E como eu ganho?

— Deixe comigo. Bem, ao fim da partida, vá até o bebedouro. Ali, bateremos as mãos para que todos vejam nosso gesto de paz e então terei te libertado. Não é maravilhoso? — sorri.

— Acho que sim — responde, incerto.

— Você não sabe o perigo que corre nesses corredores.

— Estou ficando assustado — Mark olha para o chão, corando.

Donghyuck emite um ruído como se estivesse engasgando.

— Não tema, novato — o interno há mais tempo pisca para ele e desaparece dali.

Após a enxurrada de sentimentos, Mark para e respira. Era incrível a forma odiosa como Donghyuck lhe ajudava, mas ele teria que aturar até que soubesse andar com as próprias pernas. Talvez, encontrasse alguém para acobertar sua fuga.


	7. Yellow

Alguns momentos durante as aulas, Mark se perdia pensando no que seu autointitulado anjo da guarda faria. Tudo o que sabia é que jogariam basquete e então, ele estaria livre. Isto é, em tese. Não levava muita fé neste plano, apesar de julgar que Donghyuck sabia o que fazia, embora fosse ele muito esquisito. O novato torcia para que funcionasse, uma vez que assim se livraria de todas as possíveis ameaças e aqueles que o queriam importunar.

Terminadas todas as aulas, o mais novo interno se aproximou lentamente da quadra descoberta na hora certa e viu que muitos dos meninos do internato estavam nas arquibancadas de cimento que erguiam-se de três lados ao redor dos limites mais exteriores pintados em branco no chão. As faixas coloridas da quadra de vôlei e basquete cruzavam-se de forma bonita no concreto, se confundiam, mas para quem estava habituado às regras de cada esporte, elas se destacavam de acordo com o jogo que se queria jogar.

Alguns meninos já ocupavam o pátio ao lado da quadra jogando handebol e futebol. Não havia demarcação de linhas para aquele, mas eles dividiam o pátio e jogavam assim mesmo.

Mark deu alguns passos hesitantes, saindo da segurança do corredor para a luz do sol, antecipava reações alheias como se sua presença fosse aguardada. No entanto, ninguém deu a sua aparição importância alguma. Com exceção, claro, de Donghyuck. Dito garoto o encarou com um sorriso ávido e olhos famintos. Era mais forte que ele, não pôde evitar. Por mais que houvesse dito que o ajudaria, sua natureza competitiva se sobressaía muitas vezes.

Engolindo em seco diante das diversas figuras que logo seriam os espectadores de sua farsa, o menino de cabelos pretos seguiu ambos olhar e meneio de cabeça de Donghyuck e rapidamente foi se sentar no nível mais baixo da arquibancada.

Como era tempo reservado para o lazer, não havia professores ao redor, não era necessário. Uma inspetora passava pelos corredores do internato e olhava através de janelas que davam na quadra vez ou outra, mas não se aproximava mais. Geralmente, o horário de lazer era bastante pacífico. Cedo demais para falar isso.

— Olhe quem resolveu se juntar a nós! — um dos integrantes do grupo de Donghyuck que conversava com outros dois num canto exclamou animadamente, acenando para Mark, finalmente chamando sua atenção.

Interpretando aquilo como o momento perfeito para a ação, Donghyuck pega a bola de basquete e começa a pingar despreocupadamente na quadra. Mark se levanta e vai direto até ele, encarando a bola fixamente, fazendo um péssimo trabalho de atuação se a intenção era ser casual.

— Não olhe a bola com tanta fome. Você não tem chance nenhuma contra mim, Mark — Donghyuck colocava o plano em ação.

Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo e Mark não fazia ideia de como prosseguir. Não sabia nem jogar direito exceto passar a bola pelo aro. Parecia muito mais fácil em sua mente. Diante da inevitabilidade da ação, começou a ficar nervoso. De fato, falar era mais fácil do que fazer. Para consolar seus nervos, porém, tinha a certeza de que Donghyuck pensaria em algo.

— O novato diz que é muito bom! — Donghyuck fala em alto e bom som, embora Mark não houvesse dito nada.

A atenção dos garotos ao redor volta-se para os dois e o interno mais antigo assinala para que dois de seus amigos venham compor seu time.

— Ah, Donghyuck, corta essa!! Mano a mano, hum?! — num ato movido pelo receio de ser massacrado por três, Mark sugere que sejam só eles dois a jogar.

— O novato é mesmo muito ousado! — Donghyuck fica irritado com a intervenção e luta para não demonstrar demais, apesar de ter alongado sua última palavra.

Os garotos nas arquibancadas estão com a atenção totalmente voltada para os dois no meio da quadra, aguardando o espetáculo que viria. Mark sentia-se acovardar sob tantos olhos, mas o que estava feito estava feito.

Notando a deixa quando Donghyuck passou a pingar a bola mais devagar, ele toma a bola de basquete e corre pela quadra até se aproximar da cesta, que fora abaixada previamente, agora percebia, e joga a bola pelo aro.

— Nada mau! — Donghyuck exclama, sorrindo num misto de surpresa, orgulho e desafio.

Diante da visão de seu “anjo da guarda” sorrindo para si, o novato perde o foco por apenas um momento e deixa a bola cair em seu pé, rolando para longe na direção de Donghyuck, que resmunga ao se abaixar para pegar a bola e fazer um ponto quase como obrigação.

— Eu fiz de propósito! — Mark tenta mentir — Eu te dei esse ponto!

Donghyuck volta a bater a bola e sinaliza para que Mark venha pegar de si, a passando de um lado para o outro, mudando as mãos.

O novato encontra o momento propício e toma posse da bola, correndo para fazer outra cesta e uivando em genuína comemoração, a única daquele teatro todo.

2 x 1

Assim que Donghyuck recupera a bola, ele faz questão de perdê-la para Mark e leva as mãos à cabeça, xingando entredentes. Um ator ótimo!

Ao novato fazer a próxima cesta, dois dos companheiros de Donghyuck integram seu time. Mark espera que alguém venha se juntar ao seu, mas isso não ocorre.

3 x 1

— Vamos esmagá-lo — o maior dos novos integrantes gargalha.

Mark tem mais dificuldade dessa vez, mas Donghyuck faz de tudo para afastar a bola dos outros de sua equipe e aumentar as chances daquele a quem se dispôs a ajudar.

— Achei que fosse melhor do que eu! — Mark provoca ao fazer uma cesta, se deixando levar pela competitividade. Um bobo!

Mark consegue posse da bola novamente e estava prestes a lançá-la para a tabela quanto notou uma bola de vôlei vindo diretamente na direção de onde a cabeça de Donghyuck estava. O garoto moreno estava alheio aos seus arredores, focado na surpreendente confiança súbita emanando de Mark.

4 x 1

Impulsivamente, Mark corre para desviar a bola de vôlei, dando nela um soco e abandonando ambos jogo de basquete e o plano.

Neste meio tempo, Donghyuck se assusta com a inesperada movimentação perto de si e o barulho alto, arregalando os olhos para Mark, que tem os seus próprios cheios de medo, receio. Por.  _Ele_. Todo resto ficou suspenso por alguns minutos, só havia Donghyuck e Mark se encarando no meio da quadra e então, a expressão do morador mais antigo se transformou, de repente, numa de pura raiva. Mark não entendeu o por quê, ficou confuso, sim, mas o deixou e tentou voltar a participar do jogo.

A esta altura, o placar de papel que alguém atualizava marcava 4 x 5. Sem competição para pará-los, os amigos de Donghyuck fizeram mais pontos e Mark já não podia mais salvar o jogo. Afinal, quem jogava não era ele, mas o garoto que prometera ajudá-lo. A única coisa que Mark sabia fazer era acertar a esfera pelo arco. Reconhecia que se não fosse por Donghyuck, ele não teria chance alguma naquele jogo.

Desistindo e dando o plano como falho, Donghyuck vai se sentar no nível mais baixo da arquibancada e observa seus companheiros correrem com a bola enquanto Mark finge, sem sucesso, um torcer de seu tornozelo. Fantástico… Que patético!

O rebelde suspira e fecha os olhos, evitando ver o rosto de quem decidira ajudar para ter sua dívida quitada. Porém, pensando melhor, antes que seus amigos pudessem fazer algo a ele, se levanta e puxa Mark pelo braço consigo até o bebedouro, onde ele o obriga a fazer o que haviam combinado antes. Isto é, bater as mãos e sorrir para que todos vissem, inclusive os dois que agora jogavam a bola entre eles na quadra.

Satisfeito, Donghyuck se vira para a água que flui da boca de um cervo de cimento na parede e lava as mãos, aproveitando para falar:

— Você estragou tudo! — seu tom era frio como pedra.

— Desculpa… — Mark titubeia. Ele não entendia. Tudo o que fizera fora salvá-lo. E danar o plano também… Bem…

— Não é problema meu! Esnobou minha gentileza — o garoto toma um pouco de água.

— Não é problema seu? E o tanto que me deve? — Mark sabia que não era lá a mais nobre das abordagens, mas tinha medo de ser deixado por Donghyuck agora.

Fora levado à beira do precipício, onde tubarões esperavam para devorá-lo no mar abaixo, com garantias de que voaria, mas fora deixado sozinho em terra e tinha grandes chances de desabar. Como Donghyuck ousara?

Donghyuck não esboçou nenhuma reação diante de cobrança, ao contrário do que Mark esperava. Então, decidiu que seria melhor que conversassem num local fechado no caso daquilo virar uma briga e frustrar totalmente os planos — precariamente salvos pelo cérebro da missão.

— Venha comigo. Se nos separarmos agora, vão achar estranho — sussurrou, inconscientemente tomando o pulso de Donghyuck em sua mão e guiando o garoto na direção do corredor por onde viera até a quadra.

— O que é que você sabe, Mark Lee? — ele tinha razão. Não havia ofensa pretendida em seu tom de voz mais e ele se deixou ser guiado.

— Bom, você me ensinou algumas coisas — tentou amaciar o ego alheio e logo percebeu que não era a abordagem correta também.

— Ensinei o que me convém. Não ache que sabe tudo porque não sabe — seu olhar era mais gélido do que os muros de pedra do internato.

Apesar de tudo, Donghyuck o seguiu até o corredor que daria na enfermaria, o destino de Mark. No entanto, Donghyuck não estava prestes a dar o controle da situação para Mark e o empurrou para a sala onde havia um esqueleto — o qual assustara Mark da primeira vez em que estivera ali — e lançou o mais novo interno direto para os braços do monte de ossos, esperando que isso fosse puni-lo um pouco.

Contudo, não funcionou como ele desejava, pois o novato já sabia do esqueleto agora. E, apesar de ter sido forçado, Mark não resistiu a entrar na sala.

Sorrindo de canto, o garoto de pele dourada chega bem perto de Mark, tentando deixá-lo tão desconfortável quanto fosse possível. Seus lábios quase se tocam e Donghyuck faz questão de deixar seus olhos passearem pela boca alheia no intuito de deixar Mark envergonhado. Funcionou e muito bem. Satisfeito o suficiente para prosseguir, o rebelde crava seus olhos nos do outro.

— Diga-me, Mark — havia um riso em sua voz, ambas as respirações atingindo o rosto um do outro — Por que veio para cá? Aqui não é lugar para você, sabe disso. Blue Hill não combina nada com você — Donghyuck se afastou.

Quando notou que Mark começava a tremer e seus olhos estavam arregalados, achou ser melhor tomar distância. Não queria que o garoto enfartasse ou ficasse repudiado.

Então, Mark saiu em disparada porta afora. Não poderia correr dentro do prédio. Tendo isso em mente, voltou para o pátio e tentou encontrar alguma outra entrada para os corredores que não fosse aquela por onde tinha vindo.

Sentia suas pernas como dois pedaços grandes de geleia de mocotó, o coração disparado no peito, a respiração desregulada, garganta seca como o deserto e uma névoa em sua mente que o impedia de pensar direito. Algo do tipo jamais acontecera antes. Donghyuck só podia ser algum tipo de feiticeiro!

Independente do que fosse ou do que fazia, não teve tempo de pensar em mais nada, pois logo ele o achou.

Donghyuck sinalizou para que seguissem por um caminho estreito, uma abertura entre paredes onde roseiras altas se apoiavam. Havia um portão de metal impedindo que se circulasse por toda a extensão do corredor.

O morador há mais tempo o levou até ali e imediatamente o prensou contra a parede. Mark ficou sem ar ao suas costas baterem no concreto, mas o que fez seus pulmões se apertarem foi o olhar brilhante de Donghyuck. Havia nos seus olhos curiosidade e certa urgência.

— Você vai me dizer quem é. Depois tratamos das consequências do fiasco do plano.

— Eu sou… Mark — respondeu, ainda sem ar, mas sabendo que estava o provocando.

O olhar de Donghyuck escureceu e seus olhos endureceram como ônix.

— Por que está tão obcecado comigo? — a voz do novato era suave, como se tentasse acalmar um animal arisco.

— Ninguém é como você, não havia nada na sua ficha. Todos têm uma ficha. O que você fez é tão hediondo que a secretária não pôde escrever? — falava rápido, apertando mais o peito de Mark contra o concreto.

— Dong… Hyuck — respirou fundo, tentando fazer sua frase sair de uma vez — Eu não fiz… Nada.

Por um segundo, embora não premeditasse aquilo, teve a impressão de que o interno há mais tempo o socaria.

— Besteira! — intensificou a pressão de sua mão contra o pescoço de Mark.

— É verdade. Eu não sou um jovem problemático. Eu vim pra cá… Por causa de um acordo — agora ele não tinha mais armas para usar contra Donghyuck.

Ainda que os olhos de Mark resplandecessem sinceridade, o outro garoto não se conformou. De uma vez, soltou Mark, a força do ato fazendo com que ele caísse no chão.

— Você não respondeu a minha pergunta. Por que isso te interessa? — Mark insistia, agarrava o próprio pescoço enquanto encarava Donghyuck, a seus pés.

— Você é um babaca?! — Donghyuck estava incrédulo — Eu gostei de você. Não sei por que ou como, mas gostei. E você me odeia.

Dito isso, ele lançou um último olhar para Mark e partiu.

— Você é muito babaca — repetiu, a distância.


	8. Gray

A porta do quarto batendo forte ressoou alto pelo internato. Se algum inspetor passasse por ali agora, Donghyuck sabia que poderia ser repreendido por aquilo, mas era tarde demais, não era? Pelo leite derramado não se chora.

Veloz, tirou os sapatos com os pés e arrancou as meias com as mãos, largando tudo no chão e seguindo para a única cama do quarto, a sua, de lençóis macios, onde se jogou. Pensou que sua cama ganharia companhia e por isso a arrastara do meio do quarto para encostá-la numa das paredes sem janela e porta, mas o espaço aberto para a outra permaneceu. Chateado, Donghyuck não retornou a cama para o lugar original desde então.

Não é que fizesse tanta questão de ter um colega de quarto. Inclusive, sabia que seu quarto seria o último a ser escolhido, pois era o pior de todos: quente no verão quando os outros eram frescos e úmido no inverno. Mas quando ouviu dizer que alguém novo chegaria, logicamente julgou que ele ficaria em seu quarto. Afinal, era o único com vaga disponível. Qual foi o choque ao ficar sabendo que o novato acabara onde ninguém jamais poderia cogitar, o quarto proibido, o quarto de Lucas.

Aquilo lhe doía no peito. Ser comparado a Lucas e por ele superado em melhor das opções era inaceitável. Donghyuck pensava se seria tão pior assim. O que fizera era mesmo pior do que o que o estrangeiro havia feito? Tudo indicava que sim e isso fazia-lhe sentir mais desprezível.

Virou o rosto, que encarava a parede, para o outro lado, fitando as persianas paradas. A folha mais exterior da janela fora deixada aberta e a luz do sol penetrava pelas frestas, aquecendo ainda mais o ambiente ao passo que desenhava arestas, feixes iluminados no dorso da figura deitada do morador do internato. Não havia brisa nenhuma ou sons de pássaros. Tudo parecia morto, como sempre.

Donghyuck suspirou pesadamente, irritado, e afundou o rosto no travesseiro, o qual apertou com força desnecessária, depositando nele uma metade de sua raiva contida. Transferi-la-ia toda se fosse possível, mas ele precisaria de milhares de anos.

“Mark. Que estúpido! Novato babaca!” pensava. Donghyuck estava desgostoso.

Sua “clarividência” ou o que quer que fosse — a responsável por lhe indicar quem deveriam ser suas amizades — havia falhado. Isso não era nada comum. Na maioria das vezes, quando o garoto confiou neste sexto sentido, tudo correra muito bem. Mas agora, ela parecia rir de sua cara e puni-lo por ter sido tão crédulo.

Quando viu Mark pela primeira vez, teve a certeza de que se dariam bem eventualmente, apesar de o primeiro contato entre eles ter sido um belo atrito. Uma briga, mesmo qualquer estranhamento, isso não era grande coisa. De verdade. Discutia com todos os seus amigos vez ou outra. Era um entretenimento para eles, na verdade. Mark, contudo, era muito diferente. Para começar, ele parecia rancoroso e rancor não cabia em Blue Hill, assim como qualquer parte de sua bela figura.

Não é que Donghyuck ou os garotos fossem esquecer o que lhes haviam feito, mas não havia nada que uns belos socos bem-dados não resolvessem, não é? Era como todos eles resolviam as coisas também: uns socos até que eles se cansassem e tudo ficava bem. Era preciso, já que, no fim das contas, nunca se sabe quando você vai precisar de ajuda. E ressentimento nenhum ia combinar com isso tudo.

A ideia de dar uns tabefes na cara de Mark passou pela sua mente e aquilo pareceu tão absurdo que ele riu. Uma bela face como a de Mark não combinava com socos. Nem com falsas esperanças. Devia saber que o plano tinha mínimas chances de dar certo quando o envolvera, assim não teria passado pela infelicidade de ter frustrado a si mesmo e ao novato. Se fossem apenas ele próprio e alguns de seus amigos, tudo teria saído como planejado, com certeza. Eram melhores no basquete e os garotos estavam acostumados às ordens de Donghyuck. Mark deixava as coisas mais complexas sempre. Não porque quisesse, mas porque era impulsivo.

Talvez seu sexto sentido não estivesse tão quebrado, afinal. Mark ser impulsivo foi o motivo para ter sido resgatado de ser afogado, segundo testemunhas. Disseram-lhe que ele foi o único que se importou. Em outras palavras: o único que fez algo. Se isso não era um impulso, ele não sabia o que era.

Sexto sentido estranho a parte, Hyuck sentia atração por ele. Não sabia explicar, mas havia em Mark algo que o clamava e era extremamente frustrante não saber o quê. Sentia-se, de fato, desajustado só por avistar a face alheia e não num sentido de se sentir embaraçado, mas muito intrigado.

(E as outras “coisas” que Mark causava em si… Bem, não era algo a que ele desejava dar atenção agora).

Por isso, queria saber quem ele era, qual seu passado. Só quando o desvendasse poderia saber o motivo para ter sido atraído. Seus amigos eram prova viva. Com eles, aprendera coisas que o haviam possibilitado viver até agora. Com Alex, aprendera a arrombar fechaduras e a ter liderança. Com Thomas, a fazer pinturas e a correr. Com John, aprendera a ouvir e a dar chutes. Com Charlie, a socar e beijar. Todos foram professores.

Tudo tinha um por quê. Portanto, era importante para Donghyuck pôr ordem em seus horizontes de modo que as coisas fizessem sentido. Entretanto, agora estava irritado com Mark e não queria ter nada a ver com ele.

Atrevido! Não bastasse arruinar o plano, ainda mentira. Não fez nada?! Besteira!! Para o diabo com Mark Lee e suas mentiras!!!

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Virando o rosto para a porta e abandonando os devaneios, Donghyuck esperou.

— Você nunca bate — disse, olhando direto para Thomas quando este abriu a porta.

— Eu sei — logo, ele entrou no quarto — A inspetora estava passando.

— Você não tem bons modos ou coisa assim. Por que se importa? — Donghyuck não estava interessado em ouvir a resposta, mas perguntou porque se sentia incomodado e era isso que fazia quando estava assim, importunava os outros com perguntas cujas respostas ele não se importava em ouvir, mesmo.

— Olhe bem, eu não quero ficar sem comida hoje, tá legal? Estou pisando em ovos aqui — o intruso revirou os olhos — Levanta daí. Você já se arrumou? Falta um jogador para essa rodada — ele parecia entediado.

— O que estão jogando? — o habitante do quarto resmungou, olhando para o teto.

— Blackjack.

Donghyuck revirou os olhos.

— Não quero, não — respondeu baixo, quase um sussurro, virando para o outro lado, assim comunicando ao seu amigo que ele não queria conversar mais.

— Okay.

Em seguida, o garoto já tinha a porta toda aberta e estava chamando outra pessoa, um desavisado que passava no corredor naquele exato momento. Qualquer um serviria, Donghyuck era só preferência. Sem insistência? Certo. Nada é insubstituível, mesmo. Nem Donghyuck, concluiu.

Suspirou novamente e fechou os olhos.

Sonhou com Mark, infelizmente.

Perdeu a hora do jantar.

Tudo bem.

  
 

O refeitório de largas mesas brancas ladeadas por bancos igualmente largos estava barulhento como qualquer noite. Grupos de meninos se distribuíam pelas mesas jogando jogos de tabuleiro e cartas. Não havia uma sala de carteado ou salão específico para o entretenimento. Desse modo, jogavam ali mesmo. Porém, quando chegava a hora do jantar ser servido, todos tinham que guardar os jogos e arrumar a mesa o quanto antes. Do contrário, seriam punidos com esfregões e baldes cheios de uma água suspeita e de odor marcante. Ninguém gostava de limpar o chão de Blue Hill. Ninguém.

Mark aprendera sobre isso em sua primeira noite, quando uma comoção particular começou num canto da mesa. Pelo que pôde escutar, estavam discutindo sobre quem teria roubado no jogo. Não acabou bem.

Diferente daquele dia, o refeitório estava em paz. Mark se sentava sempre no mesmo lugar: entre Yuta e um loiro que ele não sabia o nome e não se preocupou em saber. Ninguém lhe dirigia a palavra exclusivamente, ele apenas ouvia as conversas. Quase sempre era entediante, como agora.

— Estou dizendo! Achei um disco de vinil jogado no jardim — Yuta falava.

— Não é possível. Está mentindo! — o moreno baixinho do outro lado da mesa disse.

— É! Isso deve custar mais que a minha casa! — aquele era Johnny?

— Estou dizendo, camaradas! Mas não parece um disco de vinil. Acho que foi feito com outro material — Yuta estava pensativo.

— Tem certeza que não era um disco voador? Talvez eles tenham te abduzido — Johnny riu, dando de ombros.

Mark não prestou mais atenção. Os pratos estavam sendo servidos, finalmente. Purê de espinafre, batatas e arroz. Vacas magras. Onde estava o frango? Se sua avó…

— É de chapa de raio-X! — o loiro gritou do seu lado, falando sobre o disco.

Um disco de chapa de raio-X? Num lugar como Blue Hill? Estranho. Eles estavam em algum lugar… Humm…? Sua dúvida não seria sanada tão logo.

— Bela partida hoje, Mark — um dos amigos de Donghyuck passou com um prato cheio e direcionou essas palavras para o novato.

— Obrigado — respondeu automaticamente, enfiando a colher na gororoba de aparência feia. O gosto era bom, pelo menos.

— Hahahaha — o amigo de Donghyuck estava genuinamente rindo. O que achava tão engraçado? — Agora entendi porque Hyuck escolheu você como amigo. Otário — foi embora.

Essas palavras o lembraram de Donghyuck, sim. Embora fossem provocações parecidas, as do garoto eram muito mais fortes. Não porque o atingissem mais fundo nem nada. A diferença era que ele estava interessado em suas reações. Ele não se preocupava com a qualidade ou conteúdo das ofensas, elas eram repletas de vazio. O que ele queria era fazer Mark se voltar contra ele, direcionar para ele suas frustrações, atingi-lo de todos os lados e ver o que faria, queria derreter em suas reações, queria  _dissecá-lo_ _e estudá-lo,_ o que era um pouco assustador.

Bem, Mark achava que fazia uma coisa parecida ao tentar achar uma saída do internato a cada dia. O fato é que, diferente dos outros, as intenções e insistência de Donghyuck pesavam em sua língua.

Tendo o interno em mente, percebeu que ele não viera jantar. O que era estranho, já que todos os garotos que Mark vira com ele antes estavam ali. Talvez estivesse de castigo ou fazendo alguma tarefa. Não poderia saber.

 

Mais tarde, o novato se preparava para dormir quando notou os lençóis de seu colega de quarto se mexerem. Um grunhido irrompeu no cômodo e o responsável por tê-lo emitido lentamente esticou os braços e as pernas. Lucas estava acordado.

— Quando você acorda, eu digo bom dia ou boa noite? — perguntou numa dúvida genuína.

— Qualquer coisa, man. Até boa sorte. Sorte nunca é demais — respondeu, ainda de olhos fechados. Ele estava muito bem-humorado.

— Então, tá — o outro assentiu.

Lucas se levantou e foi até o espelho arrumar o cabelo. Mark o olhava, intrigado.

— Por que você acorda quando todos estão dormindo? O que você faz de madrugada?

— Fuso horário. Você é curioso, Mark.

Demorou um tempo para dar continuidade a sua resposta:

— Eu estudo, faço exercício, tomo banho, como, claro, passeio um pouco… Essas coisas.

— Só você?

— Não. Olha a hora! Estou atrasado para o meu banho! — tomou um saco de pano nos braços e saiu porta afora.

— Lucas — Mark ainda tentou pará-lo, pois tinha mais dúvidas.

Ele demorou para voltar. Mas quando finalmente retornou ao quarto, aquele com quem o dividia já estava deitado e sob as cobertas. O mais alto suspirou. Antes que Mark pudesse levantar, ele já alcançava a porta mais uma vez e saía para não fazer barulho.

Muito curioso, Mark então resolveu segui-lo. Sabia que o inspetor sentava numa cadeira que dava vista para todo o corredor, mas ele poderia falar que estava indo ao banheiro, o único lugar que eles deixavam livre àquela hora.

Zanzando pelos corredores, ele perdeu o rastro do colega de quarto e encontrou outra pessoa, contudo.

O ser etéreo estava sentado no parapeito da janela olhando para o céu aberto que iluminava sua face. Em seus cabelos negros havia uma auréola dada de presente pela luz branca da lua. Mas sua expressão estava triste. Lágrimas não derrubadas afogavam seus olhos num mar de sentimentos. Donghyuck parecia tão vulnerável.


	9. Azure

A cena o fez parar. Seria aquilo um anjo? Não, de maneira alguma, embora esperasse que suas asas se abrissem e ele voasse para o além. O ser tão familiar e ainda assim inédito ainda era uma pessoa e isso ficava evidente… Ficava? Sob o véu da noite suspeita e traiçoeira o garoto de cabelos pretos não podia discernir.

— Olá, Mark — a voz de Donghyuck o impediu de cair mais na fantasia.

O que antes fora crido ser anjo, Donghyuck, poderia ter dito todas as coisas do mundo ou nenhuma delas, mas só disse: “olá, Mark” como se não estivesse mais zangado, chateado ou houvesse esquecido que, em sua visão, o outro supostamente por ele ódio sentia. Só “olá, Mark”. Receptivo, cordial, despretensioso, casual. Por quê? Uma trégua?

— Eu… Só… — a mais nova adição ao internato tentou explicar o motivo de estar ali apesar de Donghyuck não tê-lo questionado ou dirigido a ele palavra nenhuma que causasse tal reação. Sentia a necessidade de explicar os seus passos quando flagrado num lugar onde provavelmente não deveria estar. Era um bom menino. Ou só temeroso. Temor a quê?

— Não importa — o morador mais antigo chacoalhou a cabeça lentamente e encostou-a no batente para observar o céu e tudo que o compunha.

Mark ainda o encarava, sentindo como se seu cérebro o houvesse abandonado por algum momento. Quase esquecera seguir Lucas e se perder ali. Não conseguia fazer nada, só ficar parado, hipnotizado.

— Vem comigo — o garoto-anjo chamou, olhando para o que havia lá embaixo, janela afora.

— Para onde? — finalmente o cérebro de Mark retornara.

— Não posso te dizer. Ainda não.

O menino desceu de onde se apoiava e caminhou até Mark, esbarrando sua mão na dele propositalmente e com vontade ao passar e então seguiu corredor adentro. Não aguardou para que o novato viesse atrás de si, mas sabia que ele viria. Mark era um curioso do pior tipo.

E ele foi. Acompanhou Donghyuck como se fosse Aurora atrás de qualquer roca. Havia algo de macabro nas noites no internato Mr. Valentine, talvez proveniente da escuridão que abraçava boa parte dos corredores onde a luminosidade fraca de alguns candelabros não alcançava. Certamente Mark vira um ou dois morcegos como vultos voando através dos arcos e entre balaústres da varanda no meio do corredor por onde passara não muito antes, de onde se via o pátio todo e a face da imponente colina que se erguia atrás do colégio. Os rangidos agudos dos canos eram facilmente confundíveis com berros até que se acostumasse a eles ao ponto de não percebê-los mais. O único alívio para aquele terror era a brisa que lhes acariciava como uma lembrança gentil de que estava tudo bem.

Quando o ambiente ficou mais escuro, o novato estreitou os olhos, tentando enxergar alguma coisa, até que cambaleou para trás após se chocar com as costas de quem seguira. Donghyuck agitou as mãos em diversas direções, buscando, finalmente identificando e segurando os ombros de Mark para se certificar de que ele o ouviria.

— Eu pensei… E… — prendeu a respiração — Eu não quero mais que você me odeie. Acho que você é tão burro que eu vou te ajudar de outra maneira. E é muito difícil me comunicar com você, sabe — suspirou, enfim.

“Você é tão burro”? “Não quero mais que você me odeie”. Mark franziu o cenho. O menino estava pedindo desculpas ou… Insultando-o… De novo? De uma coisa, porém, Donghyuck tinha razão, a comunicação era realmente difícil.

Nuvens pesadas aglomeravam-se entre eles. Era impossível prever a reação de ambos agora. Parecia até que na atmosfera dos dois o ar se tornara rarefeito. Hesitação nervosa, ansiosa, a famosa calmaria antes da tempestade.

— Não quer mais que eu te odeie e me chama de burro? Como assim? E eu questiono seus métodos de auxílio, acho que sou feito de idiota — passou a mão pelo cabelo — Serei franco: eu não sei de onde você tirou que eu te odeio, mas eu não te odeio. É que… Eu só não te entendo, você é esquisito. As coisas que fala não fazem sentido — desaguou, trovejando, sobre Lee Donghyuck.

Um relâmpago rasgou o céu e o breu, exibindo o bico colossal de Donghyuck. Subitamente, ele parecia ter 5 anos e não mais 15.

— Mas você me entende mesmo um pouco! — insistiu — Você fez mais ou menos o que eu disse e seguiu minhas dicas, não seguiu? Como você quer que eu faça? Espera um manual de regras minuciosamente ilustrado? Mark…

A frustração na voz do estudante era quase palpável. Desmunido de seus amigos, de qualquer poder que seu ambiente controlado podia lhe proporcionar e da luz do sol, ele estava nu. A única coisa que deveria cobrir-lhe da sobriedade da sinceridade era o manto azulado do brilho dos raios, mas, ao contrário, tudo que ele fazia era arrancar-lhe pele e deixá-lo exposto para ventar livremente.

Mais um clarão inundou a noite e mais uma emoção foi revelada no rosto do garoto. Agora, raiva. As sobrancelhas franzidas e punhos cerrados não combinavam mais com a frustração passada. Mas a quem era direcionada sua raiva? Para a situação, para Mark, para si mesmo, tudo? Independentemente de que fosse, o mais velho decidiu não brincar no terceiro olho do furacão.

— Donghyuck, eu preciso que você me ajude. Não seja tão difícil, sei que está fazendo de propósito — “ _Eu só não sei por quê_ ” pairou no intangível.

O silêncio os envolveu assim como os barulhos abafados da tempestade que desabava impiedosamente lá fora e dentro. Nada e tudo ao mesmo tempo. Haviam sido precisos poucos minutos para que o céu estrelado fosse ofuscado pelas nuvens cinzentas que se debulhavam como Donghyuck queria fazer há muito tempo, mas não conseguia.

— Mark… Seja meu amigo.

Mais um raio atingiu a terra, ateando fogo aos orgulhos e brilhando mais forte que todas as luzes do internato juntas. A expressão de Donghyuck neste momento era de uma dinamicidade ímpar. Medo, vergonha, ansiedade, arrependimento, ambição, desejo, todos se mesclavam, misturavam. Mais um segundo e ele teria voltado atrás, mas Mark foi mais rápido.

— Ok — esboçou um sorriso e foi tudo que seu novo amigo precisava para respirar aliviado.

Donghyuck então deslizou uma mão do ombro de Mark até os dedos dele, os entrelaçando com os seus por um segundo. Era impossível saber se o que o atingira era uma brisa ou um relâmpago.

— Vem — murmurou, andando em frente rápido.

Mark então entendeu. Donghyuck o ajudara de modo oblíquo até então pois a relação deles não passava daquela de conhecidos de vista, no fim das contas. Havia algum tipo de código em Blue Hill, um tratado silencioso, uma regra secreta que ele não compreendia que parecia determinar a identidade e atribuições de alguém a partir de com quem o indivíduo interagia.

Era devido a sua ignorância que se achava deslocado. Não falava propriamente com ninguém e, por isso, não era ninguém e nada lhe cabia. A vida em sociedade no internato parecia funcionar como uma rede diversificada e complexa. Então, percebeu que quem era dependia dos outros e não de si mesmo, como antes. Mark apenas existiria se aceitasse e fosse Lucas, e agora Donghyuck, e, quem sabe, até o loiro que sentava ao seu lado durante o jantar, bem como seus amigos, e seus colegas de classe e…

A consciência desta suspeita que se pintava como verdade em seu cavalete o estapeou e nocauteou. Se estivesse sozinho, em Blue Hill não seria ninguém. Precisava acrescentar cores ao seu pequeno quadro. Era clara agora a sensação de ser um fantasma entre os seus companheiros. Mark era nada mais que uma ficha na sala da diretora. Mas não precisava ser assim. Acima de tudo, era necessário ter amigos quando toda a sorte parecesse lhes puxar o tapete sem piedade, pois, no fim, eles só teriam uns aos outros. Então, era bom também saber escolher. Mas quais eram as boas escolhas? Deveria apostar?

Donghyuck… Lucas…

Olhou para as costas do garoto enquanto o seguia a passos preguiçosos. Boa ou má escolha, não importava. Aquele seria seu anjo da guarda. Mesmo se voasse entre as nuvens ou caminhasse pela terra, sem ou com asas, era Donghyuck, o anjo Donghyuck.

E se Donghyuck era um anjo, o que isso fazia Mark? Ele o salvara de se afogar, afinal. Mais uma pergunta para a qual não tinha resposta.

— Vamos logo. Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa — o interno sussurrou, chamando Mark e andando na ponta dos pés.

Caminharam por algum tempo até estarem de volta ao corredor dos quartos. Mas essa devia ser a ala leste, Mark concluiu ao perceber que não estava acostumado com como as coisas eram ali. Se fosse a ala sul, a reconheceria a partir de uma falha enorme na tinta bege da parede, um candelabro inclinado para o lado e uma saliência bem perceptível no piso de madeira. Esta ala estava praticamente em perfeito estado e ainda era onde ficavam os quartos que recebiam a luz do sol da manhã. Deviam ser mais caros que…

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo parar de Donghyuck na frente de um quarto. Ele se virou para encarar Mark.

— Bem, eu fico por aqui. Era isso que eu queria te mostrar. Aqui é meu quarto — apontou para a porta — Já que agora é meu amigo, quero que saiba.

Aquela era uma informação que Mark podia ter descoberto sozinho, mas julgou que Donghyuck estava confiando nele ao lhe dizer algo assim. Não havia absolutamente nada que pudesse barganhar com ela, todos deveriam saber qual o seu quarto. Enfim, aceitou o que acontecia e voltou seu olhar para o caminho por onde viera.

Ele olhava para os lados com medo de que algum inspetor aparecesse e os flagrasse fora de suas respectivas camas. Nem era possível imaginar o castigo que receberiam.

— Mark — o garoto notou que seu amigo não prestava atenção em suas palavras.

— A-ah, sim. Entendo. Seu quarto.

O morador da ala leste apenas revirou os olhos e girou a maçaneta, ainda de frente para o outro. Segurou a porta ligeiramente aberta atrás de seu corpo e piscou para Mark.

— Você não vai querer ser pego, não é?

— Não, não vou, é verdade.

— Até amanhã, Mark — Donhyuck foi engolido pelas profundezas de seu quarto — Cuidado com os espíritos — deu uma risadinha e bateu a porta.

Ele gostava de fazer isso, não era? Respirando fundo, Mark tentou reprimir os calafrios que ameaçavam sacudir seu corpo e se pôs a andar pelos corredores na esperança de estar na direção certa. A chuva fazia barulho e a isto ele agradecia, pois todos os seus ruídos seriam pela cortina de água encobertos. Nenhum inspetor o ouviria.

Uma lufada de ar forte atingiu suas costas de repente, o fazendo sentir frio. O clima esfriara muito com a chegada da tormenta, de fato. Porém, não era isso que deixava cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo como um fio desencapado. Na verdade, Mark estava tomado pelo medo. O cenário normal do internato à noite era de fazer um padre agarrar-se ao seu terço e rezá-lo vinte vezes. Blue Hill à noite, sob as garras de assombrações inquietas e durante uma tempestade era o próprio covil do Drácula. E sugadores de sangue não eram sua coisa favorita no mundo. Nem fantasmas. E muito menos jovens oblíquos.

Por outro lado, um jovem oblíquo não o aterrorizaria (tanto) e saberia qual o caminho de volta ao seu quarto. E é por isso que agora Mark estava na frente da porta de Donghyuck, batendo na madeira e o chamando. Batera quatro vezes e o chamara três. Estava prestes a chamar-lhe novamente quando a porta se abriu, exibindo a figura exausta do novo amigo.

— Mark?

— Eu não sei como chegar ao meu quarto — confessou.

— Nem eu — Donghyuck sorriu, malicioso.

Porta na cara. Mark estava por conta própria. O status de amigo não parecia garantir-lhe nenhum benefício.

  
 

Já fazia alguns dias desde que Mark vira Donghyuck pela última vez. Como não tinham nenhuma aula em sala juntos, o momento em que se encontravam costumava ser quando regularmente o mais novo o ia perseguir. Porém, ele não fez mais isso após virar amigo de Mark. O novato não sabia se isso era melhor ou pior. Por um lado, seu anjo da guarda o ajudava. Por outro, agora não se sentia observado e seguido.

Estava tentando fazer amizade com os outros garotos, é verdade. Agora falava mais com os que sentavam ao seu lado no jantar e aqueles que encontrava na biblioteca quando ia estudar ou buscar algum livro. Diferente das outras bibliotecas, a de Mr. Valentine não possuía sistema de empréstimo e muito menos cobrança. O silêncio não reinava ali, era um lugar bastante dinâmico.

E era justamente para lá que Mark ia ao ser subitamente abordado por uma secretária parecendo bastante estressada quando ele passou pelo corredor da recepção. Sabia que a diretora havia deixado claro que o proibira de passar por ali, mas era uma maneira de encurtar a distância entre os dormitórios e a biblioteca. Além disso, sentia que precisava intencionalmente quebrar uma regra para se sentir mais parte de Blue Hill.

— Você é… — a mulher folheava freneticamente uma pilha de papéis em sua mão quando parou Mark — Ah, não importa. Venha, preciso que faça algo — tomou o braço alheio e saiu andando.

O jovem não pôde nem reagir, que dirá protestar. Seguiu-a até o hall de entrada e, como indicado, sentou-se numa poltrona bege. Esfregou os braços do móvel e percebeu que o banquinho que o recepcionara fora trocado por um assento decente. Bem, uma evolução, finalmente. Não é que a estrutura do internato fosse ruim. O prédio era só velho. Devia ser um lugar charmoso em seu tempo de glória.

Perdido em seus pensamentos, estava quase caindo no sono quando viu a figura de um menino entrar pela porta e deixar uma mala no chão. Ele não estava sozinho, notou. Havia duas mulheres com lágrimas nos olhos se despedindo dele. Elas deviam ser irmãs mais velhas do garoto ou primas, sim. As duas eram muito novas para serem qualquer outra coisa.

— Ei, menino — a secretária chamou Mark, que levantou-se do assento.

— Sim?

— Vá apresentar o internato a esse garoto. Não leve-o à horta, está tudo lamacento, escorregadio, um horror! Venham, venham, sentem-se na minha sala — agora guiava as senhoritas corredor adentro, agitada, e deixando Mark para fazer sua tarefa sozinho.

— É… Eu… Qual seu nome? — foi recepcionar aquele que provavelmente seria um novo morador do internato.

— Renjun.

— Como? Eu não ouvi direito.

Ele era muito pequenininho.

— Só Jun. É mais fácil, não se preocupe — ele esboçou um sorriso cálido.

— Tá bom, é… Jun. Você pode deixar essa mala aí. Certamente vão levar pro seu quarto.

O menino recém-chegado assentiu e andou atrás de Mark, seus sapatos perfeitamente envernizados produzindo estalidos no piso. Até o som de seus passos era delicado, a sola batendo suavemente no chão.

— Quantos anos você tem? — perguntou, erguendo o olhar para fitar a nuca daquele que seguia.

— Dezesseis.

— Ah, então você está algumas séries acima de mim — concluiu.

— E você, Jun? Quantos invernos?

— De onde eu vim… Bem, só há inverno — sorriu levemente — São catorze.

— Oh.

Um lugar onde só havia inverno? Ele viera do Everest? Mark quase riu, mas se conteve e andou mais rápido.

— Bom, aqui é o corredor das portas verdes, é assim que o chamo — riu — Aqui fica a enfermaria, a sala privada da enfermeira, um monte de salas que eu não sei o que tem dentro, desculpe por isso, e… O portão para o pátio. Acabamos de passar pela porta da cozinha agora. Não se engane, dentro é maior do que minha casa antiga. É gigante.

— Portas verdes. Vou me lembrar. E onde minhas primas foram? — perguntou, olhando para trás, já sentindo falta delas.

— Eu não sei.

Eram primas, afinal. Mas o que um garoto de aparência tão angelical como Jun faria em Blue Hill? Ele parecia assustado e intimidado.

Mark levou-o para o pátio, onde mostrou-lhe as quadras e apontou para a colina onde a horta ficava, seguindo em direção ao outro lado do prédio, a ala leste. Apresentou brevemente os corredores dos quartos e os banheiros. Renjun olhava para as paredes e candelabros, parecendo querer se esconder em si mesmo. Aquele lugar não era nada como esperava.

— Bem, você quer ir para a biblioteca ou o ginásio agora? Ou então o refeitório. Na verdade, o refeitório está fechado e acho que o ginásio também — Mark pensou, mudando o caminho — Para a biblioteca, então.

Desceram correndo as escadas até chegarem ao final delas e virarem uma esquina, onde avistaram uma porta preta e grossa, a qual pertencia ao paraíso dos livros. Renjun franziu o cenho, então Mark apostou que ler não era exatamente o que ele mais gostava. Por isso, adentrou o cômodo, mas sem o levar até as diversas estantes.

— Você pode simplesmente pegar um livro e devolvê-lo quando quiser. Não precisa ficar em silêncio, mas não faça bagunça ou será repreendido. O senhor Sasha pode ficar muito bravo. Então, cuidado — explicou como funcionava.

Assim que estava prestes a sair, Mark viu Donghyuck o encarando de longe, de uma parede perto da janela aberta que permitia a entrada do vento com cheiro de chuva. Seu amigo o olhava com alguma suspeita, a leitura que fazia há muito abandonada.

Por que ele o estava olhando assim? Mark tentou não se abalar e saiu logo dali.

— Bom, acho que é isso — parou um momento, tentando se lembrar de mais algum lugar para mostrar — O internato é um lugar fácil de se perder, então esteja atento, ok? E… Ah, Jun! A sala da diretora e as salas de aula!

— Já passamos pelas salas de aula, se não me engano — brincava com as mãos pequenas — Você não mencionou, mas ficavam na frente dos quartos da ala… oeste? Bem grandes.

— Está certo. Então, sala da diretora — apontou o indicador para cima.

Seguiram para o segundo andar e passaram rapidamente pela porta da diretora. Renjun a conheceria eventualmente. Como não havia nada mais para conhecer, por ora, Mark o levou de volta para o térreo.

— Obrigado por me mostrar tudo — o garoto agradeceu timidamente e voltou correndo para suas primas quando as avistou.

Mark assentiu e suspirou aliviado. Era ótimo não ser mais o novato.

  
 

No dia seguinte, Mark estava cumprindo sua rotina matinal, como sempre, e então uma mulher que ele nunca havia visto foi até ali buscá-lo.

— Você! Venha comigo — virou de costas e saiu. Só então ele notou que era a secretária que conhecera ontem.

Ela parecia rabugenta hoje, razão pela qual o garoto apenas abaixou a cabeça e a seguiu.

Ela o levou até a secretaria no piso térreo, pelo meio de montes e montes de pastas e papéis soltos até um canto reservado onde um telefone estava fora do gancho. Quem seria? E seria para si?

Mark a encarou indagativamente e ela em seguida mexeu as mãos, impaciente, indicando que ele logo atendesse.

— Aqui é o Mark Lee — pegou o telefone, sem jeito.

— Ah, querido… — era sua avó!

— Vovó! — aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo!

— Oi, querido! — ela riu — É muito bom ouvir a sua voz.

— Eu digo o mesmo! Como me encontrou? Como tem passado?

Ela gargalhava elegantemente do outro lado da linha.

— Calma, calma. Direi tudo que quiser saber.

— Como está?

— Nada mudou por aqui. Não há necessidade de se afligir, Mark.

— E a horta?

— Tem de ver as verduras! Estão viçosas, brilhantes.

Aquilo era bom. Se as verduras estavam boas, era sinal de que sua avó tivera saúde o bastante para que elas ficassem assim. Mark sorriu satisfeito e aquilo lavou seu coração com serenidade.

— Como estão os vizinhos?

— Sempre vêm jantar às quintas ou quartas.

— Até a filha daquele vizinho novo?

— Ah, a danadinha aceitou vir! Ela é adorável, muito bonita e…

— O meu tio te falou?

— O quê?

— Sobre Blue Hill.

— Sim, ele me contou — seu tom endureceu consideravelmente — Ah, Mark, mas eu fiquei tão brava! Agora tudo se acertou. Disse que a prioridade dele era sua educação. Bom, ele tem razão. Mas, é claro, jamais imaginei que o enviaria a um internato…

— Vó, quando eu posso ir pra casa?

— Mark, querido, eu… Sabe que não pode.

— Vó!

— Já discutimos isso. Tenha dó dessa velha alma.

— Perdão.

— Faça seu tio te trazer nas férias, hum?

— Farei. E… O meu irmão? Como ele está? Já o tem visto?

— Ainda não, querido. Infelizmente. Mandaram-me uma foto e só.

— Ah… Sim.

— Mas eu liguei para perguntar sobre você. Está comendo bem?

— Estou.

— As camas são boas? Diga-me, se acomodou, aí?

— Sim, estou acomodado e…

— Eles te tratam bem aí, Mark? As crianças são receptivas? Você tem amigos?

— Não se preocupe. Todos me tratam bem.

— Pode dizer isso. Ainda vou me preocupar — riu — Você ainda sonha com eles? — ficou séria de repente.

— Não muito.

— Bom, bom. Não se assombre.

— Não vou.

— Oh, Mark, estou tão preocupada!!

— Por favor, vovó, não fique assim. Eu prometo que estou bem.

— Estou com tanta saudade.

— Eu também, vovó.

— Ah, Mark….

— Eu preciso ir.

— Tudo bem, filho. Quer que eu mande mais cobertas? Posso tricotar uma. Nunca ficamos um inverno separados…

— Eu quero, sim. Mas não se preocupe, eles têm lareiras aqui.

— É claro.

— E são enormes. As maiores que eu já vi.

— Muito bem. Fique bem, Mark. Não se meta em encrenca. Que os anjos te protejam! Amém!

— Obrigado, vovó. A senhora também. Eu te amo.

— Eu também te amo, Mark. Adeus, querido.

Devolveu o telefone ao gancho e voltou ao hall sob o olhar curioso da secretária. Ela sabia quem o ligara, é claro. Ainda assim, algo a parecia intrigar.

— Ei, menino!

Ele retornou à sala da secretaria, pego de surpresa.

— Senhora Elsa — leu o nome da secretária num bilhete endereçado a ela —, meu nome é Mark Lee.

— Eu você acha que eu não sei? Vá, pegue isso — deu a ele um embrulho amarrado com barbante — É um presente da sua avó. Foi enviado há não muito tempo. Eu teria ficado com ele, faria melhor proveito. Mas vocês dois pareceram bem próximos, então… Leve. E cuide bem dele, é caro.

Mark assentiu e rapidamente saiu dali. Sorria de orelha a orelha, subindo as escadas como um raio na direção de seu quarto, onde se sentou no chão e desembrulhou o agrado, exibindo um brilhante e novo despertador vermelho. Os números romanos em preto eram pintados a mão e as partes em prata pareciam espelhos de tão polidas. Os ponteiros imitavam dedos apontando. Era um item muito divertido, ele o adorara.

Quando houvesse a oportunidade, faria questão de escrever para sua querida avó muitos agradecimentos pelo útil presente. Ela era mesmo a melhor.

Deixou o precioso novo objeto em cima da escrivaninha após mexer com os botões nele um pouco e foi às aulas.

  
 

  
 

Quando o horário do almoço chegou, Mark rumou direto para o refeitório, sentando-se em seu lugar preterido e conversando com as pessoas que estavam ao lado. Ele fora enfim aceito, se inteirando dos assuntos dos outros e participando da troca.

Logo, serviram os aspargos, alface, cogumelos, brócolis e bife. Havia também suco de uva, o que era uma raridade por ali. Perguntou-se por que tantas coisas verdes. Talvez a colheita dos produtores tenha sido boa ali nas redondezas.

Durante o resto daquela hora, se flagrou pensando em sua avó. Sentia muitas saudades dela, queria vê-la. Mordendo os lábios, conseguiu evitar que lágrimas salgassem sua comida. Não podia chorar na frente de todos em hipótese alguma. Agora que deixara de ser o novato, não queria ter nenhum motivo para voltassem a caçoar de si mesmo que um pouco.

Um estrondo vindo do primeiro andar deixou todos em alerta. Alguns dos garotos dos últimos anos rapidamente entraram embaixo das mesas e se encolheram com as mãos nos ouvidos. Eles pareciam aterrorizados. Todos os outros alunos, no entanto, estavam assim como Mark: olhando para cima, receosos e curiosos.

Berros raivosos puderam ser ouvidos e mais coisas caíram. Então, tudo se intensificou, os barulhos aumentaram, os berros ficaram mais sofridos e as coisas caindo pareciam mais e mais pesadas.

O que estava acontecendo lá em cima?

Até os funcionários da cozinha estavam quietos, esperando. Esperando o quê?

Logo, de dentro do refeitório todos avistaram uma mulher correndo do lado de fora em direção às escadas. Ela tinha um olhar desesperado, mãos ligeiras que trataram de arrancar seus saltos e uma cicatriz marcante desde a sobrancelha até o alto da maçã do rosto.


	10. Graphite

Os descalços pés da senhora desconhecida batiam com força na madeira, fazendo os degraus rangerem, lamuriantes. Mark achou que sabia o que era alguém desesperado até vê-la. Desespero agora tinha cor, sexo, idade, expressão e cicatriz. A forma como o rosto daquela mulher se contorceu seria algo que ele jamais esqueceria.

— Como é abusada! — uma das cozinheiras que havia deixado seu posto comentou para uma pessoa ao seu lado, referindo-se àquela que acabara de subir as escadas.

— Não vamos atrás dela? Ela… — a outra mulher começou a falar.

— Eu não a aconselharia, minha querida, mas fique à vontade — era difícil saber se havia sarcasmo ali — Ela deve estar querendo muito uma cicatriz para combinar com a que já tem.

Resmungando, a senhora voltou para dentro da cozinha e a outra mulher a seguiu a passos vacilantes, parecia ponderar profundamente, seu cenho estava franzido. O que estava acontecendo? Mark não fazia a mínima ideia e encarar os outros garotos não o dava pista alguma até que ouviu um jovem conversar com outro, que estava temeroso, junto aos seus colegas, embaixo da mesa.

— Pegue minha mão — estendeu o braço na direção dele — Vai ficar tudo bem, não é como da última vez — sua voz era suave — Isso.

O menino fechando os olhos fortemente abaixo da mesa os abriu com muito custo e finalmente aceitou a ajuda alheia.

— Ei, o que eles estão fazendo? — Mark acotovelou levemente o loiro ao seu lado e meneou a cabeça na direção dos dois meninos.

— Aqueles lá sempre se escondem quando tem algum barulho alto, pensam que estamos sob ataque. Aqueles meninos todos vieram na mesma época. Acho que o vilarejo deles foi bombardeado quando eram menores ou algo desse tipo. É ridículo — riu, debochado, e Mark achou aquilo cruel — O que está de pé é o único que não ficou maluco.

O loiro retomou o trabalho que fazia num papel a fim de transformá-lo num avião, não se importando com nada que se passava ou fingindo que estava alheio ao seu redor. Talvez ele já houvesse presenciado milhares de situações similares, quem sabe. O menino de cabelos pretos voltou sua atenção para os dois que observava antes.

— Eles… — o que tentava sair de baixo da mesa sussurrou.

— Vamos — sorriu serenamente — É só o Lucas — gentilmente, o de pé retirou-o da falsa proteção de sua toca e o fez sentar ao seu lado no assento, alisando seu antebraço numa tentativa de reconfortá-lo.

Então, era Lucas quem fazia aqueles barulhos? Como? Por quê? Mark estava prestes a se levantar num impulso e subir as escadas para os dormitórios a fim de auxiliar o amigo caso ele estivesse em apuros quando a presença da diretora lá fora o fez pensar duas vezes. Ela olhou para dentro do refeitório e buscou com os olhos os empregados.

— Feche as portas — disse àqueles que estavam sob seu comando naquela área — Alguém traga a manutenção de máquinas aqui! — se virou de costas e exigiu aos que estavam na parte de fora — Está com o… — perguntou para a pessoa ao seu lado. Os baques altos vindo do andar de cima não deixaram que se ouvisse o resto da frase.

Mark reconhecia a professora da aula de biologia. Não sabia que ela era tão próxima da diretora. Ao menos, era o que julgava poder dizer dado o modo como cochichavam tão despudoradamente.

Antes que as portas fossem completamente fechadas pelas empregadas da cozinha, viu-se dois homens com roupas semelhantes andando rapidamente em direção às escadas. Eles deveriam ser da manutenção de máquinas.

O que estava acontecendo? Mark não entendia nada. Quanta confusão! Por isso, buscou por respostas, perguntou ao seu colega do lado quando todos voltaram a almoçar ao serem mandados pelas cozinheiras.

— Ah, o Lucas surtou — deu de ombros e levou mais comida à boca.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — Mark quase o pegou pelos ombros e chacoalhou, angustiado. A indiferença com que ele falava algo tão sério o deixava irritado.

— Ele quebra coisas, joga coisas e não ouve ninguém — era visível que ele não queria mais falar disso pelo modo como se virou na cadeira, afastando-se um pouco de Mark e focando sua atenção no prato a sua frente.

Por que Lucas se descontrolaria? Por que ninguém ali se importava? O menino virou a cabeça para os dois lados, procurando quem demonstrasse uma expressão determinada, um alguém que quisesse agir. No entanto, todos pareciam fingir que não havia nada fora da normalidade. Por que ninguém se movia, afinal?

Então, Mark os observou com mais atenção e percebeu enfim que eles estavam quietinhos e com  _medo_. O medo silenciava e oprimia. Medo do quê? Tinham medo do que fizera Lucas surtar, fosse lá o que fosse? O que era? Porém, uma exceção ficava em evidência: Jun, Renjun. O recém-chegado parecia tão perdido quanto Mark, mas não passava disso. É claro, não poderia ser diferente, uma vez que ele não sabia de nada. Em contrapartida, Mark tinha ao menos a consciência de que seu amigo estaria envolvido. Isto era mais do que suficiente para deixá-lo agitado.

Dois minutos depois, Donghyuck abriu a porta do refeitório e tentou entrar chamando o mínimo possível de atenção, mas foi logo notado pela funcionária de aparência mais jovem e esperta.

— Está muito atrasado. Entre antes que o inspetor te veja, rápido — falou baixo e se aproximou dele, pegando seu braço e o arrastando até um assento livre e sinalizando para que uma das cozinheiras o mandasse um prato. Desta vez, elas deixariam passar.

Mark observou os olhos que costumavam estar sempre brilhantes do rapaz e percebeu que neles havia algo de incomum. Mais alguns segundos de um encarar descarado e notou que o céu estrelado de seu olhar fora coberto por nuvens que não pareciam ir embora tão logo e Mark sabia que essas nuvens não eram de chuva. A neblina era densa e como uma cortina grossa entre eles. O mais velho se sentia distante do amigo recentemente. Não que tivessem sido muito próximos antes, mas era como se sua sombra o houvesse deixado de vez. Era uma sensação sufocante de incompletude.

Evitando deixar que seus pensamentos divagassem mais, o rapaz decidiu comer e assim repor sua energia para o dia. Algo lhe dizia que aquela seria uma longa tarde. Entretanto, Mark acabou se deixando ser levado pelo fluxo enquanto mastigava distraidamente e reparava nos sapatos imundos de lama de Donghyuck e em suas bochechas muito ruborizadas. De onde, exatamente, ele tinha vindo?

Estava tão disperso que demorou a notar o momento em que os sons de coisas sendo arremessadas pararam e o refeitório retornou ao seu funcionamento habitual, permanecendo desse jeito pelo restante do período da refeição, que se estendeu, naturalmente. Assim sendo, todos foram do refeitório diretamente para as aulas. E foi nesse percurso que Jane interceptou seu único protegido para dar-lhe um recado:

— Mark, quando for jantar, passe na minha sala antes.

Ele concordou e continuou andando.

 

E durante toda a tarde, o companheiro de quarto de Lucas se preocupou com ele e esperou ansiosamente até a última aula ser dada como encerrada para que pudesse correr para seu quarto com o objetivo de checar o colega. Gostaria de perguntar o que havia se passado, se ele estava bem mesmo, como se sentia.

Mark estava quase lá, mas foi abordado pela faxineira que cuidava daquele andar antes que pudesse alcançar sua porta. Ela disse que o jovem a acompanhasse, pois havia alguém que queria vê-lo. Por uma fração de momento, o garoto pensou que fosse sua avó, mas ela não iria até ali sozinha e, caso fosse, seria uma funcionária da administração a buscá-lo. Contudo, onde estava agora era um dos últimos lugares onde ele pensaria se encontrar: parado em pé no gabinete da diretora de Blue Hill.

— Pedi que viesse aqui devido aos… Eventos de hoje — a mulher alta iniciou, andando de um lado pro outro atrás de sua cadeira e na frente da estante lotada de livros de lombadas envelhecidas que quase atingia o teto.

Todos os móveis ali eram de um mogno profundo e veludo vermelho, o que, somado ao pouco de luz que a janela estreita e alta permitia entrar, tornava o cômodo muito escuro.

— Sim, diretora — Mark esperava que ela prosseguisse, mesmo não entendendo absolutamente nada. O que ele tinha a ver com aquilo?

Ela pigarreou.

— Mark Lee, seu colega de quarto é Lucas, não é? — piscou duas vezes rapidamente — A bagunça que ouviram no almoço… Foi tudo obra dele — ela engoliu com dificuldade e suspirou.

O menino sentado em sua sala ficava nervoso.

— Veja, não há maneira fácil de dizer isso. Ele não é um menino mau, mas ele tem problemas. Os doutores não sabem de onde vem seus acessos de raiva, só se sabe que pode ser genético. Bem, de qualquer forma, Lucas se descontrola se for acordado por alguma coisa. Ele toma comprimidos para dormir, não tenho certeza se notou.

— Eu não fazia ideia.

— Bem, seus acessos de raiva ocasionam agressividade e um certo grau de loucura. Ele parece hipnotizado, pobrezinho. Foi isso que aconteceu hoje — em sua expressão… Aquilo era compaixão? — Portanto, não o acorde, entende? Preocupe-se com sua vida e só.

O jovem assentiu freneticamente, assustado.

— Eu lhe disse isso porque você precisa saber para o seu bem e o dele, de todos nós, compreende, Mark Lee? É essencial para sua permanência aqui que compreenda — ela lhe lançou um olhar afiado.

A todo momento, ela parecia cheia de compaixão.

— Compreendo.

— Isso não acontecia há um bom tempo — pareceu comentar mais para si mesma do que diretamente para o garoto — Coitadinho… — ela se virou para a vidraça da janela e observou o pôr do sol — Descobriremos quem foi o responsável por acordá-lo. Não é uma tarefa fácil despertá-lo — a mulher suspirou — Se, por ventura, estiver junto dele quando algo assim se passar, corra, Mark.

Como ela não se virou para ele nos minutos seguintes, o jovem pediu sua licença para deixar a sala e finalmente poder ir ao seu quarto.

Assim que fechou a porta calmamente atrás de si, tratou de encarar a figura adormecida de Lucas. Não havia nada de diferente dos outros dias. Observou-o por algum tempo e teve dó.

Mark sentou-se em sua cama e continuou com os olhos sobre o amigo, pensando. Ninguém merecia passar por isso. Ser privado de viver como um adolescente normal deveria deixá-lo muito triste. Pobre Lucas.

Suspirando dolorosamente, levantou-se e foi encontrar Jane a pedido dela.

 

Ao chegar à sala da enfermeira, viu que a porta estava escancarada. Mark bateu com os nós dos dedos no batente para anunciar sua presença e entrou no cômodo branco, trancando a porta verde de ferro em seguida.

A enfermeira do Mr. Valentine estava de costas para si e era veloz ao mexer num monte de objetos finos de metal que se batiam, produzindo sons estridentes vez ou outra. Vislumbrando uma fração de sua face, o estudante notou como o semblante dela estava sério de um jeito que ele jamais havia presenciado. Apesar de estar concentrada, Mark sabia que ela já estava ciente de que tinha companhia.

— Feche a porta.

— Eu já, já fechei — Mark se apressou a falar, ansioso. O que ela o queria dizer?

Ela se virou enquanto tirava algo do bolso da saia branca. Suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas quase como se sofresse. Rapidamente, estendeu a Mark o objeto envolto num lenço vermelho como seus lábios.

— Pegue — era uma ordem.

Mark engoliu a vontade gritante de perguntar o que seria aquilo e tirou duas camadas intercaladas de tecido de cima da forma oculta, identificando a coisa como sendo um canivete. Estranho.

— Por quê? Eu tenho certeza de que não podemos manter objetos perigosos nos dormitórios e você sabe disso. Não permitem nem que tenhamos estiletes, Jane — Por que Jane o presentearia algo desse tipo? Questionou tal atitude.

Ela resolutamente e sem dar espaço para objeções abriu a mão alheia e a virou para cima com delicadeza, depositando nela a peça estreita de metal. Então, deu um passo para trás.

— A ponta da lâmina foi embebida numa droga que age no sistema nervoso do indivíduo. Então, faça de tudo para ficar longe dela. Quando e se precisar usar, dê um golpe fundo e… — suspirou, como se desistisse de explicar — Mas não é letal, não se preocupe — gesticulou, tentando acalmá-lo ou a si mesma.

O que eram aquelas coisas que ela estava lhe dizendo? Pra quê? Mark piscou pela primeira vez num minuto.

— Eu não quero — em pânico, Mark estendeu o objeto de volta insistentemente para que Jane pegasse. Aquilo não lhe cheirava bem e o deixava receoso. Era muito estranho.

— Deve pegar — dessa vez não havia gentileza nenhuma quando ela enfiou o canivete recolhido na mão do menino.

Por que Mark precisaria de uma arma consigo? Céus!

A expressão de Jane explicitava que ela não admitiria “não” como resposta. No entanto, Mark a desafiou.

— Tome de volta — tentou entregá-la o objeto de tanta discussão — Por favor.

— Mark, por favor. Não faça isso difícil — ela não deu indícios de que pegaria de volta — Aceite — seu tom de voz estava duro como gelo, suplicante.

— Por quê? Eu quero entender — abaixou a mão, dando a chance para que ela lhe explicasse.

— Já te disseram, não é? O que aconteceu hoje durante o almoço, eu digo. Lucas é perigoso — ela suspirou pesadamente.

— O quê…? — os olhos do garoto, antes arregalados, encaravam o chão com pesar.

Então, ele entendeu. O canivete servia para perfurar Lucas.

Abriu a mão e deixou o lenço vermelho atingir o piso. A arma não saiu do pano.

— Jane, eu não…

— É a única forma. Senão não terei paz e você… — olhou para o alto como se pedisse uma ajuda que provavelmente não viria, logo focalizando os olhos em Mark — Pegue e esconda — mandou.

— EU NÃO PRECISO DISSO! — gritou — LUCAS É MEU AMIGO!

— Mark, pegue! Pegue! — agora era ela quem gritava. Estava prestes a chorar.

— Jamais! Jamais machucaria Lucas!

— Mas ele não titubearia ao te atingir.

— Titubearia, sim!!

— Estou lhe dizendo, Mark! — pegou o lenço vermelho e o canivete do chão rapidamente, apertando fortemente os dedos ao redor do embrulho ao segurar na frente da cara de Mark — Estou mandando! Obedeça! — seus olhos aguados faiscavam.

Como podia? Mark não entendia. Lucas só se descontrolara um pouco. Ele tinha uma condição esquisita e para a qual não existia cura, mas nada disso era culpa dele. Por que feri-lo? Lucas entenderia, entenderia caso o amigo falasse com ele, não é? Ele certamente voltaria a si.

— Jane, não! — era seu ultimato — Lucas nunca faria algo contra mim! Nunca! — bradou, os dentes cerrados.

— Lucas tentou matar a própria mãe!! — gritou — Você viu, não viu?! A cicatriz horrenda no rosto daquela mulher.

Tudo parou.

Mark estava perplexo e paralisado. Não processava a informação que ouvira, estava em estado de choque.

…

A enfermeira, cansada, deixou seu corpo cair sobre uma cadeira e fechou os olhos, massageando as têmporas.

— Espero que não tenham ouvido. Não diga a ninguém. Esconda a lâmina, mas a mantenha perto de você — apertou o tecido em volta do metal e enfiou a arma no bolso da frente da calça do interno.

Mark sentiu o peso fazer sua calça ceder ligeiramente ao redor de sua cintura e aquilo foi tudo que pôde sentir. A culpa pesava muito em seu bolso.

Ele estava tão embasbacado que, ao sair da sala, seguiu sua rotina automaticamente, tentando ignorar a todo custo a arma em seu poder pelo tempo que fosse possível.

 

Quando o horário do jantar chegou, todos se reuniram no refeitório, mas, em vez de encontrarem as mesas vazias, viram que elas estavam postas. Havia até toalhas alvejadas de pano embaixo dos talheres, pratos e copos cuidadosamente ajeitados em suas posições designadas. Os moradores do internato estavam surpresos e receosos, tanto que ninguém se sentou. Todos estavam de pé esperando por instruções.

As instruções não tardaram a chegar, vieram em forma de um senhor charmoso.

— Boa noite. Sentem-se, por favor — o trajado em terno risca de giz acinzentado disse. A figura desconhecida era calva e tinha ainda uma boa quantidade de cabelos escuros de ambos os lados. Quem era?

Ele permaneceu em pé perto da porta e cumprimentou calorosamente a diretora quando esta entrou. Em seguida, retirou a cadeira para ela, que se ajeitou no assento, sendo seguida por ele. A mesa que colocaram para eles era a de algum dos professores, mas fora enfeitada com adornos e se passava por uma mesa de jantar.

Os olhares de todos os garotos moradores do internato estavam neles, pois era uma cena inédita alguém acompanhá-los ali no jantar. Havia um motivo por trás disso.

A diretora pegou sua taça e bateu cautelosamente no cristal com uma faca brilhante, ganhando a atenção curiosa de todos os presentes.

— Boa noite. Meninos, temos um convidado especial esta noite. Este, ao meu lado, é o novo professor de vocês — por que tanta cerimônia? — O senhor Park os guiará nas aulas de etiqueta.

Gemidos e resmungos contidos preencheram o local. Aulas de etiqueta? Mais essa agora, como se não tivesse problemas suficientes.


	11. Marigold

Mark não tinha muitos sonhos. Porém, algumas vezes a neblina densa, colorida e enlouquecedora de tão vívida o visitava, ilustrando seu sono infértil com páginas desconexas de livros escondidos. O teatro em sua mente apresentava atos que ele jamais havia visto, mas que deles reconhecia o cenário usado no palco. Como pode algo ser inédito e familiar ao mesmo tempo? Bem como a noite de estreia da releitura de uma famosa peça. Era como se houvessem recortado a sua vida, misturado as pecinhas como as de um quebra-cabeça e espalhado os pedaços em seus sonhos, construindo histórias novas a partir de evocação do passado recalcado.

Neste capítulo do fantástico vale dos sonhos, o jovem de cabelos negros via uma macieira com folhas verdes. Ele jamais avistara aquela árvore, apesar da sua indubitável capacidade para reconhecer a sua espécie. Havia uma única maçã num galho como se aquela fosse a última das guerreiras da safra. Entretanto, ele sabia que não se tratava do primeiro fruto, ainda que a ausência de cabos rompidos, ramos pensos e matéria orgânica em decomposição indicassem o contrário de sua crença. Ele apenas sabia o que sabia. Primogênita ou única herdeira daquele floreio de verão, de toda forma, uma imagem estranhamente estática num cenário dinâmico. E então, a maçã caiu e ficou lá parada.

Mark se levantou na cama e esfregou os olhos. Era cedo demais, podia dizer ao observar os tons de azul escurecido que pintavam o céu além de sua janela velha. Aquilo era estranho. Sentia como se estivesse preso no momento entre o dia e a noite, parado. Podia passar uma eternidade e ele não perceberia, preso. A maçã caiu. Ela caiu e ficou ali para sempre.

“Por que maçã?” foi seu primeiro pensamento consciente. Entre a inconsciência e a consciência, uma maçã parada, eterna, no gramado azul do crepúsculo. Era triste e revoltante.

 

○ ○

 

Frutas só tornaram a ter alguma importância durante o jantar quando servidas como sobremesa. Ao encarar as esferas nas bandejas, Mark se lembrou vagamente de seu sonho, percebendo enfim que Donghyuck adorava maçãs. Jamais se atentara para a relação entre o garoto mais novo e as frutas, embora por vezes o tivesse flagrado comendo-as vorazmente, se lambuzando, se deleitando, se acabando nas maçãs. No entanto, Donghyuck não pôde devorá-las porque além dos frutos serem, na verdade, ameixas, o garoto não se encontrava no refeitório.

Por que Donghyuck não viera jantar? Até o professor novo estava ali enquanto tentava fazer suas anotações de forma discreta num caderninho de bolso. Igualmente discreto, o interno colocou uma ameixa no bolso a fim de dar a Lucas pensando que isto poderia animá-lo após os acontecimentos infelizes do dia anterior e também aquietar sua própria culpa que lhe comia o estômago.

Portanto, assim que recolheram os pratos, Mark subiu correndo para os dormitórios.

Chegando em frente a porta de seu quarto, o jovem hesitou. Tinha intimidade com Lucas, era certo. Porém, ponderava sobre qual seria a melhor maneira de abordá-lo. Devia agir vividamente como sempre fazia ou ser mais cauteloso? Não queria assustar Lucas, é verdade, embora dele não tivesse medo nenhum. A coisa que mais queria evitar era fazer algo abrupto que pudesse provocar qualquer reação indesejada no outro. Aquele lado indefinido e perigoso de Lucas era um terreno duvidoso e que Mark não queria desbravar se pudesse evitar. Não queria mesmo testar para ver até onde seu colega de quarto suportaria antes de surtar. E, sobretudo, não queria usar a arma…

Antes que pudesse finalmente girar a maçaneta de sua porta, o interno percebeu alguém se movendo em direção às escadas e reconheceu a silhueta de seu colega de quarto indo embora. Ainda era tempo do reino do sol, mesmo que a lua estivesse ávida para exibir seu manto estrelado. Então, o que um ser noturno faria em meio aos pássaros que se recolhiam? Por que Lucas estava perambulando por aí àquela hora? Embora sua pele fosse a de alguém que flertava com o verão, ele só saía acompanhado da noite. Estranhando o evento, Mark relaxou quando raciocinou que se Lucas estava andando pelo internato, ele estava normal. Ele realmente aparentava estar… São. Isto trouxe o esboço de um sorriso ao rosto de seu amigo e retirou um peso de seus pulmões.

A amizade deles era recente, é verdade, mas os laços haviam se tornado nós rapidamente. Não havia bem uma explicação para tal senão o tecer do destino, se é que este era real.

Isto o lembrou da maçã parada, o que enviou arrepios de sua nuca ao último osso de sua espinha dorsal. A cor vermelha da casca da fruta ficou em sua mente. O fio similarmente rúbeo do destino havia agido, assim como o fruto, voluntariamente. O jovem só fizera observar. Mas as frutas, afinal, não escolhem cair, não é? Algo age sobre elas. Portanto, a associação que fizera lhe pareceu inadequada.

Qual a força que agia sobre si quando decidiu por entrar no quarto e sentar-se na cama, tomando o abajur de sua mesinha de cabeceira em mãos e retirando da parte de dentro da cúpula o canivete que fixara ali com fita, se questionando se aquilo seria realmente necessário? Não era obra do destino, não poderia ser. Destino e karma eram irmãos, ouvira falar. O assassino objeto em suas palmas de bom garoto seria feito de quem? Jamais fizera nada que lhe fosse render tamanho estorvo. Então, por quê?

Girava o metal nas mãos como se fosse encontrar no brilho dele alguma resposta. Mark era volátil agora? Isto era novidade para si. Suas convicções estavam sendo postas a teste e ele não apreciava nada aquilo. Era um bom amigo. Sentia-se nojento apenas de segurar o objeto cortante. De carne, de sangue, de fita.

— Me desculpa, Lucas.

Tinha a sensação de que poderia apunhalar Lucas pelas costas a qualquer momento e aquilo o fazia sentir-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Não podia ficar com tal coisa. A vontade que tinha era de atirar o objeto pela janela. Ninguém se importaria, não é?

Não podia manter o objeto em seu quarto. Por isso, enfiou a maldição num bolso vazio e saiu a passos apressados dali.

 

○ ○

 

Quando cansou de andar à procura de onde fosse adequado para sumir com o canivete de uma vez por todas, parou em frente à porta de Donghyuck. Talvez ele o pudesse ajudar.

Porém, havia algo que o estava incomodando. Mark e Donghyuck não se viam mais, nem se falavam mais ou se provocavam. Por quê, afinal? Ele podia negar, mas sentia saudades do garoto mais novo e não era no sentido da súbita ausência de uma constante. O que mais se aproximava do que sentia era “eu quero estar perto de você porque você me intriga”. Somente isso. Donghyuck era interessante. E só.

— Quem é? — quando sua atenção foi puxada para a realidade por uma voz, o jovem notou que já chamara pelo outro inconscientemente.

— Abra!!! — estava sem paciência. Queria ver Donghyuck, sanar suas dúvidas — Por que não foi jantar? — não esperou a porta ser completamente aberta para despejar a pergunta sobre o pobre garoto.

Contudo, aquela pessoa em sua frente não podia dar a resposta que ele buscava, pois não era Donghyuck.

— Jun, por que você está aqui? — ficou genuinamente surpreso ao vê-lo em tal lugar inesperado.

— Talvez eu more aqui. É só uma suspeita, claro. Por que minhas coisas estariam aqui? — aquele era Ren-Renjun? — Como eu poderia saber? — bufou, deveras impaciente.

Não havia nenhum indício sonoro do sarcasmo em sua voz — ele parecia sério. Porém, suas palavras e expressão eram recheadas de um tédio calculado, ele claramente estava atuando.

— Por que está falando assim comigo? — Mark indagou, genuinamente impactado.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, ele teria levado aquilo como um ataque. Mas, Renjun?

— Não gosto de ser óbvio.

— Eu chamaria de educado, como uma pessoa normal — fez uma careta. Renjun havia caído em seu conceito.

— Ah, Lee, por favor. Não tenho tempo. Diga logo o que quer — revirou os olhos e aprofundou no quarto.

Renjun claramente não devia gostar de visitas. E, no fim de todas as contas, ele se encaixava ali em Blue Hill. Era arrogante, mal educado, bárbaro. Mark estava chocado demais para sentir qualquer decepção, mas a raiva certamente viria depois. Achava até então que Renjun era bom, como ele. Que surpresa!

— O outro menino que mora aqui. Onde ele está? — por algum motivo desconhecido, falar o nome de Donghyuck na presença da farsa Renjun era para Mark como algum tipo de profanação. Sacrilégio. Sentia como se Renjun fosse roubar as asas de seu anjo particular na primeira oportunidade.

— Eu tenho cara de babá? — o fluxo tedioso de suas palavras era calculado para fazer seu interlocutor chegar ao auge da irritação — Ele não é seu amigo? Então, você deveria saber — suspirou, entediado.

Mark estava paralisado. Sentia várias coisas intensas.

— A diretora, aquela amarga mal-acabada, veio buscá-lo para ir à sala dela e ouvi que ele seria jogado em algum lugar depois, você sabe — apiedou-se do rapaz, decidindo que exagerara em como tratara Mark, afinal — Ouvi algo sobre despertar não sei quem, alguma coisa assim. Não estava interessado nos assuntos dele para te dar detalhes — revirou os olhos — Bom, eu acho ótimo, assim tenho um quarto só pra mim.

Mark estava perplexo.

— Honestamente, eu não sei nem o que te dizer, Jun.

— Agradeça e saia.

Mark deu as costas para o garoto de imediato. Não porque obedecesse, mas porque se olhasse na cara dele por mais um segundo, provavelmente lhe quebraria os dentes.

— Mark, mais uma coisa — Jun chamou.

— Diga — rosnou, apertando os punhos.

— Eu não vou brigar contigo.

Mark ficou lá parado por mais um segundo, o suficiente para que a informação fosse absorvida, e foi embora.

O que o baixinho quisera dizer com “eu não vou brigar contigo”? A cabeça do interno doía de tanto lutar para entender o enigma. Começava a achar que era realmente o único deslocado ali — e o que não falava a língua das esfinges. Renjun provara-se um grande cavalo de Troia em tão pouco tempo! E unira-se aos irremediáveis rebeldes. Porém, como o garoto de dezesseis anos viera a saber mais tarde, o mais novo aluno do internato não fora assimilado como ele esperava.

Muitas vezes, vira os outros meninos pregando peças em Renjun, contando mentiras sobre ele para os inspetores a fim de que ele fosse castigado, escondendo seus livros, rasgando suas roupas, segurando seus pertences acima de sua cabeça para que ele não pudesse pegar, roubando sua comida e muito mais… Os internos também envolviam-se e a Renjun em pancadarias e discussões ferventes que deixariam de joelhos a rezar qualquer homem santo. Renjun sempre revidava e por vezes os excedia em maldade.

Mark, impulsivo como era, prontificou-se a conversar com os garotos para tentar livrar Renjun desses encontros infortúnios e, nas duas vezes em que agira, o mais novo interno o parou abruptamente. Mark nunca conseguiu dizer um “a” para os rebeldes. Renjun sempre o parou. Contudo, uma vez, quando o baixinho não estava lá, ele conseguiu perguntar para um dos garotos por que eles faziam aquilo com ele. A resposta que recebeu o surpreendeu.

“Mas nós sempre fazemos isso com os novos alunos. Você é que deu sorte, virou amigo do Donghyuck. Quem me dera! E pode dar um chute no nanico, não é exclusivo” referia-se a Renjun. Sorriu para Mark como se o julgasse estranho, deslocado, e seguiu junto de seus amigos.

Então, era isso. Todas as coisas esquisitas que Donghyuck dizia, todos os planos, todos os truques, todas as coisas duvidosas pelas quais ele fizera Mark passar haviam sido…

“ _Essa resposta é um pedido para um soco aqui dentro. É isto que estou tentando dizer.”; “Todos são rebeldes e trapaceiros aqui, Mark”; “Você tem fibra, Mark Lee”;“Amanhã, na quadra, após as aulas”; “Não sirvo para ficar cuidado de você. É muito cansativo. Ontem foi uma cortesia, deve me agradecer […] Eu te poupei deles terem feito pior contigo. Acha que teria saído ileso daquele corredor caso eu não estivesse lá? […] Teria de ser “batizado”, sabe como é. Eu tive de fazer algo ou eles teriam feito. Nada imaculado sobrevive aqui, Mark, lembre-se disso”; “Se eles mexerem com você, estarão mexendo comigo. É simples assim”; “Não tema, novato”; “Já que agora é meu amigo, quero que saiba **”**_

Ele sempre estivera lá…

Para protegê-lo.

Mark julgara que Donghyuck o estivera provocando quando, na verdade, ele queria poupá-lo de toda aquela dor. Perceber isso fez seu estômago se revirar.

Nem todos tinham a mesma sorte… O interno mais novo não tinha amigos. Nem um. Ao menos, se ele aceitasse a ajuda de Mark…

Mas Mark precisava achar Donghyuck. Precisava conversar com ele sobre os sussurros que bagunçavam seu interior.


	12. Pink

O garoto buscou Donghyuck em todos os lugares onde sabia que era comum os castigos serem aplicados pelos inspetores aos internos e nas áreas onde ele podia ir, mas saiu de sua procura sem resultados.

Segundo o que o novato tivera a gentileza de lhe contar, Donghyuck devia estar agora cumprindo algum castigo. Pelo que havia entendido através das palavras cifradas de Renjun, ele tinha sido acusado de acordar Lucas. Entretanto, isso era muito estranho. E falando no diabo…

Ao andar pelo corredor, avistou saindo de uma sala uma boa quantidade de brilho e o seguiu, deixando que a luminosidade aumentasse a cada passo dado. Então, Mark estava na biblioteca. Ali era escuro demais. Naquela noite, não havia lua e era por isso que a luz de velas do candelabro grande se fez tão evidente, incomum. Dentro daquele cômodo não existiam lâmpadas elétricas como em todas as outras partes do internato. De qualquer forma, a biblioteca só ficava aberta de dia e a luz do sol era mais do que suficiente.

O foco de luz estava numa mesa reclusa onde se encontravam Lucas e mais uma pessoa. Seria um professor? Daquele canto era difícil ver. Então, chegou mais perto.

Sua intromissão logo foi notada e então o indivíduo desconhecido virou-se para vê-lo. A identidade do professor misterioso era a da mãe de Lucas. Ela tocou o braço de seu filho, que logo localizou a figura de Mark e seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Ah, oi, Mark — disse, incerto.

Mark meneou a cabeça e aproximou-se lentamente deles.

— Você deve ser o garoto que divide um quarto com o meu Lucas. Venha — a mulher da cicatriz deu dois tapinhas na cadeira ao seu lado — Eu queria muito te conhecer — sorriu.

Hesitantemente, Mark cumprimentou a mãe de Lucas com um aperto de mãos e sentou-se, mandando um sorriso amarelo para o amigo, que com os olhos correspondia seu estranhamento.

— Vocês se dão bem? — perguntou aos dois com autoridade.

— Sim — Mark foi rápido em responder.

— É claro, mãe. Eu já te contei assim que o conheci — Lucas fez questão de passar sua mensagem corretamente.

— Lucas, eu estou preocupada — confessou aos dois, olhando para o filho com aflição.

— Eu só preciso do Mark como amigo. Não preciso arranjar mais — parecia que eles já haviam falado sobre isso.

— Certo, tudo bem — sussurrou, claramente intencionando acalmá-lo. Havia muita preocupação em seus olhos.

— Desculpe, Mark — Lucas falou — Não precisa se envolver em assuntos familiares…

— Mark certamente entenderá — a senhora foi mais rápida, o cortando — Você entende, menino? Lucas precisa socializar mais, conhecer pessoas. Eu sei que o horário não ajuda — falou diretamente para o garoto de cabelos negros, esboçando um fraco sorriso que mais parecia uma careta contorcida em dor, mas logo recuperou a face serena.

— Bom, nós somos grandes amigos — foi toda segurança que pôde dar a ela.

— Como eu disse — Lucas concluiu.

Fez-se silêncio. Mark observou os livros dispostos pela mesa e notou que eles estavam estudando. Bem, ao menos, Lucas estava. Sua mãe parecia ensinar a ele. Então, essa era uma das coisas que ele fazia quando saía.

— Que seja! — dando-se conta, numa outra perspectiva, da presença de Mark, a mulher se virou para ele — O que está fazendo a esta hora? — sua expressão agora imprimia choque, como se só houvesse percebido naquele momento o que se passava.

— Estou procurando um amigo — ficou nervoso, pois a mulher era funcionária da escola.

— E onde ele está? — estreitou os olhos levemente.

— É por isso que eu o estou procurando. Disseram que ele está de castigo — brincava com seus próprios dedos, o olhar baixo.

— É Donghyuck? Lee? — a mãe de Lucas talvez estivesse a par do acontecido. Seus olhos eram afiados.

— É, é! Onde o viu?

— Ele não foi almoçar ontem, como a diretora veio a saber, e era o único por aí quando o nosso Lucas se desregulou.

Agora era “o nosso” Lucas. O reconhecimento de sua amizade lhe aqueceu o coração, mas ele não tinha tempo para sorrir agora e sentir gratidão, precisava achar o amigo.

— De qualquer forma, sabe onde ele está?

Mark suspeitava de que não havia sido Donghyuck, pois o vira entrar no refeitório naquela tarde. Mas se era o que eles haviam concluído, então…

— Você não vai querer mesmo ir lá, garoto — ela advertiu, embora não houvesse raiva em sua voz.

— Lucas, você viu o Donghyuck te acordar? — sabia que podia ser uma pergunta vã, mas precisava ouvir a versão dele sobre o caso.

— Não sei. Eu não lembro de nada. Desculpa — suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, como se tentasse mesmo lembrar do que não podia.

— Eu queria conversar com ele — disse, derrotado.

— Bem, Mark, acho que posso te ajudar um pouco dessa vez — a mãe de Lucas sorriu, cúmplice, e tirou uma chave do bolso do vestido — Deve ser essa. Abre a porta para a torre onde o colocaram. É uma construção que fica ao lado da recepção. Vá.

Ao ouvir isso, o coração de Mark gelou. U-uma torre? Por que alguém colocaria Donhyuck numa torre? Como as de princesas? Esperava que não houvesse dragão.

 

○ ○

 

Donghyuck não sabia dizer por quanto tempo estava preso naquela torre. Fora levado ali após o café da manhã, o qual ele soube aproveitar sabiamente quase como se premeditasse o que aconteceria consigo. No entanto, a última noção que teve do tempo se fora, mergulhara no azul do céu escurecendo até que não se visse nada além do breu.

Suas costas bateram contra as pedras frias, duríssimas e hostis da parede daquele cárcere. Havia perdido as contas de quantas vezes isto se passara naquele dia. Não tinha mais resistência para manter sua coluna ereta, tudo doía. Mas pior do que o ardor que irradiava por suas costas era o frio que congelava seus ossos. Um ar gélido subia do piso de pedra e desprendia-se da parede, rodeava-lhe o corpo sentado e serpenteava rasteiro, atacando sua pele com mordidas de gelo.

Agarrou uma das muitas barras de metal grandes que o mantinham enclausurado, esperando que o contato de suas mãos quentes com a superfície lisa e impossivelmente gelada o fizesse acordar, pois já sentia sono e não queria dormir, sabia que se deixar adormecer ali só serviria para deixá-lo doente. Não era a primeira vez que se encontrava com a torre alta e não sabia se seria a última… A única certeza que tinha era que ela sempre seria implacável.

A escuridão se erguia sobre Donghyuck como nunca antes, reconhecia sua semelhante e era para ela atraída dentro do coração despetalado do rapaz. As garras afiadas do desespero começavam a arranhar as paredes ao seu redor, fazendo com que o menino abraçasse os joelhos e assim tentasse, em vão, se proteger. A torre já era conhecida, mas os sentimentos sombrios que lhe embrulhavam o imo desta vez em específico eram novos.

Sentia-se perdido, impotente, injustiçado. Estas malditas em si não lhe eram desconhecidas, mas a força crua e visceral com que envenenavam seu sangue o faziam ficar assustado, em suas veias terror fluía.

Era em momentos como este que Donghyuck se perguntava se fizera certo em abandonar o orfanato onde era mantido. Fora um mau menino para a última família que o adotara a fim de que eles o devolvessem, como planejado, e ele tentasse a sorte mais uma vez em outro orfanato. Haviam sido quatro em quatro diferentes cidades. Sete famílias tentaram adotá-lo em seus quinze anos. Todas desistiram definitivamente quando viram sua má ficha e puderam comprovar com seus próprios olhos o quão atentado ele poderia ser. Na última vez em que voltara para o orfanato, pensou que novamente seria transferido a outro instituto qualquer, mas seu tutor tinha outros planos. No fim das contas, Blue Hill não era tão mau. Honestamente, era o menos pior de todos os lugares por onde se lembrara de ter passado.

Entretanto, Blue Hill tinha um problema grave, caso sério, situação terrível, arritmia cardíaca, insuficiência respiratória. Ali, Donghyuck sentia demais, não era mais o cinza das nuvens pesadas que um dia fora, ele também era azul, era vermelho, era roxo, era verde, era ametista, turquesa, era laranja, amarelo… Era arco-íris. E nas cores se afogava.

E então, emergiu.

Inspirou profundamente. Luz. Quente. Fogo. Mark Lee.

A face assustada do rapaz fez os lábios de Donghyuck se curvarem para cima e ele era dolorosamente incapaz de julgar se estava feliz em finalmente ver o amigo ou se achava a sua expressão muito engraçada. A dúvida leviana, contudo, logo se dissolveu e cedeu lugar a um pensamento muito mais interessante…

Os traços do rosto de Mark pareciam muito mais bonitos à luz da singela lamparina que ele trazia. O clarão dourado mesclava-se a sua pele e o fazia reluzir, brilhar, lindo. Suas características antes pueris haviam se tornado quase juvenis. Ele parecia um ídolo de ouro e Donghyuck queria cair de joelhos diante de sua figura esplendorosa e adorá-la.

— Donghyuck, você está bem? — Mark apressou-se em perguntar, seus olhos, preocupados.

— Estou — se fosse em outro momento, teria dado uma resposta sarcástica, mas Mark não merecia a frieza de seu tratamento — Mais ou menos — sorriu fraco e desistiu de tentar suportar seu corpo, deixando-o recostar na parede gélida.

O plano perfeito de Mark não era exatamente livrar Donghyuck de qualquer que fosse a sua condenação, mas ter uma conversa consigo. Porém, agora que via aquele seu amigo preso como um animal numa cela enorme, escura e úmida, não conseguia pensar noutra coisa senão libertá-lo. Ele parecia conformado, pequeno e frágil. Uma cena rara e desconcertante.

— Donghyuck, não tem como sair daí? — mordeu os lábios, nervoso.

— O que você acha?

— Não sei.

— Era para ser uma pergunta retórica, mas tanto faz.

O garoto mais novo tentava, ele jurava que sim, mas Mark estava testando os limites de sua paciência.

Quando percebeu a falha, as bochechas de Mark enrubesceram de um vermelho violento e ele se sentiu ridículo. Mudou de assunto, por fim.

— A mãe de Lucas me disse como chegar aqui. Ela me emprestou a chave.

— Eu não sei quem ela é, mas o que está esperando? Vamos logo com isso! Abra a porta — Mark era incrível, pensou, enquanto ficava em pé.

— Ela me deu a chave da torre, não da cela — falou, acanhado.

— Não acha estranho ela ter te dado a chave da torre? Enfim — Donghyuck bufou, decepcionado — Era bom demais para ser verdade, mesmo — revirou os olhos e voltou a sentar-se.

Estava realmente feliz em ver Mark, mas essa felicidade não chegava a sua língua. Suas palavras eram sempre rudes, sua atitude sempre ríspida e hostil. Era um hábito que ele adoraria quebrar, mas isso não parecia ser tão simples. Sentia pena do amigo, que não merecia sua frieza, e sentia-se amargo, frustrado consigo mesmo. Às vezes, tinha vontade de pedir desculpas, mas seu orgulho odioso e tenaz, sua fonte de sobrevivência, nunca o deixava. Ele só poderia tentar.

— O que veio fazer, então? Aqui não é lugar pra você, Mark — virou-se mais para a parede, tentando se afastar do amigo, já que não podia evitar o fogo odioso que saía da própria boca maldita.

— Eu vim…

— Me trazer comida, espero — riu, embora sua barriga roncasse mais alto, sobrepondo seus risos — Céus, estou faminto!

Mark tinha muita pena. A visão daquele Donghyuck enclausurado era muito triste.

— Hoje deve ser seu dia de sorte — lembrou-se da fruta que colocara no bolso, pegou-a e exibiu a esfera preta à luz — Desculpe, foi uma brincadeira terrível, não é sorte. Perdão — referia-se ao fato de Donghyuck estar dentro duma cela e ele ter feito uma frase imprópria, mas seu amigo não se importava.

— Ah, ameixas! Eu poderia comer infinitas delas — sua boca encheu d'água instantaneamente. Donghyuck estava morrendo de fome e ele agradecia silenciosamente a Mark por tê-lo salvo.

— Era para Lucas, mas já que calhou de eu estar aqui… Toda sua — sorriu, generoso.

— Espere. Mark, eu não como a casca — Donghyuck fez uma careta e virou a cabeça como um cachorro.

— É só tirar.

— Eu adoraria, mas… Minhas mãos estão imundas, veja — mostrou as palmas sujas de terra e poeira. Suspirou.

— Ok — Mark revirou os olhos.

Na verdade, seu amigo estava certo. As suas mãos estavam de fato imundas e tocar qualquer comida com elas provavelmente não era uma boa ideia. Portanto, tirou ele mesmo as cascas.

Com cuidado, ia puxando tiras ao redor da ameixa, mas a superfície molhada do fruto não ajudava em nada seu trabalho. A ponta de seus dedos escorregava no líquido e o fazia demorar demais. Donghyuck suspirou pesadamente e tombou o rosto numa das mãos. Estava demorando demais.

— Vamos, Mark.

Pressionado, então tentou outra técnica: despelou a fruta com os dentes, chacoalhando os dedos para que as cascas que antes estavam entre seus lábios desgrudassem de suas mãos e fossem encontrar seu destino ao lado de seus pés.

Rapidamente, a fruta passou de preto a amarelo, cor que deslizava despudoradamente pela mão de Mark em gotas gordas tornadas laranja pelo reluzir do fogo. O cheiro doce e cítrico preenchia o ar antes pesado, seduzindo todos os presentes.

Os olhos de Donghyuck cintilavam. Queria abocanhar aquele fruto como se não houvesse amanhã.

— Pronto — Mark inseriu o braço por entre as barras metálicas apertadas e abriu a mão, exibindo totalmente o fruto para Donghyuck, o entregando todo. Sentou-se.

— Ecaa, está todo babado, argh — fez uma careta de desgosto calculado que enganou Mark direitinho.

— Ah, cale a boca, vá — o rosto de Mark ruborizou inteiro, até a ponta de suas orelhas estava cor-de-rosa. No entanto, ele concordava com Donghyuck, a ameixa estava mesmo babada.

— Ei, não se mova — o mais novo sussurrou, hipnotizado pela fruta, e deu uma lambida experimental na superfície amarela na mão de Mark. Era gostoso. Ótimo.

Logo, estava arrancando pedaços com os dentes, sua língua indo de encontro aos dedos do amigo vez ou outra. O sabor cítrico e doce do fruto era perfeito, assim como os olhos de Mark que encaravam o menino em sua frente profundamente. Seu rosto estava vermelho como uma maçã madura no pé.

Donghyuck não se deixou levar pelo constrangimento, continuava lambendo e mordendo a grande ameixa, permitindo que sua língua entrasse em contato com a mão alheia por onde escorriam gotas amarelas, afinal, era inevitável. Seus dentes rompiam as certezas da fruta, sua língua maculava sua pureza, seus lábios a envolviam toda. Finalmente, engolia os pedaços.

As gotas de ameixa acariciavam seu queixo e corriam por seu pescoço como contas de ouro, brilhavam à luz da lamparina. Mark acompanhava o trajeto do líquido pelo corpo de Donghyuck e engolia saliva, sedento repentinamente. Sentia que abrira a porta para algo dentro de si.

Notando a atenção, seu amigo, já muito hipnotizado e embalado, passou a provocá-lo sem pudor nenhum, nem consciente de seus atos estava. Lambia a fruta, a sugando em seguida, bebendo seu suco enquanto seus olhos sedutores estavam nos sedentos de Mark. Havia uma sensação de formigamento no corpo do garoto mais novo como se estivesse anestesiado, mas ele sentia tudo.

Os arrepios de sua nuca ao final das costas, os sons da respiração do outro que ficava mais pesada a cada mínimo instante, o cheiro cítrico, o calor que fazia ruborizar suas bochechas, sua língua viscosa em contato com os dedos macios de Mark, seu nariz, queixo e boca completamente lambuzados pela fruta, o frio ainda lhe mordendo as pernas, o estômago agradecendo por aquela dádiva, os estalos molhados que saíam de sua boca, o açúcar leve descendo por sua garganta… Tudo era sensação.

Quando ia voltando a si, Donghyuck notava o que fazia e, ao mesmo tempo em que gostava daquilo, tinha muito medo do que Mark ia pensar. Então, decidiu não se demorar nesta dúvida e passou a aproveitar os efeitos que causava na expressão daquele na sua frente. Audacioso, chupou um dos dedos de Mark deliberadamente e se deleitou com a visão dos dentes branquinhos judiando dos lábios avermelhados numa mordida que existiu para impedir que um gemido saísse. Aquilo era demais para si.

— Donghyuck, p-pare — foi o que conseguiu dizer antes que fosse tarde demais — Eu vim p-para conversar.

— Uhum — Donghyuck largou seu dedo e passou a chupar o que restara da fruta até deixar um caroço solitário na mão do Mark — Jogue pela janela, tem um jardim onde vai crescer e vamos ter ameixas para sempre — a casualidade era forjada, mas funcionava — Mark, estava delicioso — piscou para o amigo.

Mark ainda estava muito confuso.

— O que é que você queria falar? — o menino perguntou, limpando o queixo com a manga da camisa.

— Eu só queria perguntar… Se foi você mesmo…

— Que acordou o Lucas? Não.

— Você estava corado. Chegou tarde.

— É. Corri — esquivou-se, limpando-se.

— Sei. Havia lama nos seus sapatos.

Mark dizia o que seu cérebro conseguia formular como se houvesse entrado num transe.

— Acontece — o mais novo respondeu lentamente.

— E agora você está aqui, preso.

— Só por um dia.  
 

○ ○

 

Na manhã do próximo dia, assim que o sol nasceu, Mark correu para onde a diretora ficava e fez uma confissão.

— Diretora, não foi Donghyuck que acordou o Lucas. Eu sei quem foi. Fui  _eu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! feel free to leave kudos and comments <3

**Author's Note:**

> if you could read it, thank you very much! feel free to leave kudos and comments <3 have a nice day and drink water


End file.
